Rise of Infinite
by DarkKnightofChaos
Summary: Infinite survives the fall of the Eggman Empire. Now with unlimited power in his hands he plans to accomplish where Eggman failed to. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver come face to face with an old foe they never knew existed as they are forced to face a past erased from their memories. Sonic&Amy, Shadow&Tikal, Silver&Blaze
1. Infinite Reborn

**This is the rewritten Sonic story I was working on. I made a lot of changes and added Infinite to it. The first chapter is short for it's solely focused on him. They'll get longer as the story progresses. I hope you guys like this story. It might be a little slow in the beginning but it'll get better.**

 **Prologue**

 **Infinite Reborn**

Dark, ominous clouds shrouded the skies as an oncoming storm slowly approaches from the distance. A lone jackal mask covering over his scarred face, wandered somberly through a long dirt road surrounded by vast grasslands seeming to reach no end. For he had no destination point designated he was still unsure of where he wanted to go. Just walk endlessly until he fell into the dark abyss of his weakened state and collapsed for his body couldn't fight for much longer. The glowing phantom ruby attached to his chest slowly fading in power as it pulsated in slow rhythm draining whatever strength he had left as he fought to stay alive.

How he survived it all and escaped after the defeat of Dr. Eggman he didn't know. He remembered feeling his body dissipating as the Doctor transferred the remaining power of the phantom ruby into the machine in his failed attempt to defeat Sonic. He recalled falling into darkness, his power drained, right at the brink of death then next thing he knew he awakened in the middle of a forest. Weakened and barely alive. Again how did he survive it all? How was he able to escape the clutches of death? What other power was at work here? None of this was making any sense.

He could feel an aching headache rising from all his thinking. He pushed away the thoughts and continued his walk. His feet dragging on the dirt road one slow step after the other. Right hand clutching onto the phantom ruby. His breathing heavy as he fought to catch his breath. It wouldn't be much longer now. He could feel it. Should he succumb to the darkness. Give into it all and accept defeat and death? What else was left for him now?

 _"Worthless… you're weak… Don't ever show your pathetic face around me again,"_ the voice of the ebony hedgehog echoed in his mind. His words from their first encounter that lead to his transformation continuing to haunt him. It's because of him why all of this came to pass. The one who took everything away from him in a blink of an eye. The one who annihilated his entire squad singlehandedly without mercy.

"Shadow the Hedgehog," he said the name in anger as he could feel the rage and hatred beginning to build within him. It was that damn hedgehog that made him feel inferior. Called him weak and worthless. Shadow took him down without any effort. Defeated him and coming out unscathed. Leaving the young jackal scarred as a haunting memory of that day. Then his defeat against the other blasted hedgehog that he, himself, defeated at first with ease. Locking him away in one of Eggman's bases. His strength was unrivaled, unmatched. He held the fate of the world in his hands. And then in the end to all be taken away by those hedgehogs and their annoying friends. He had it all. So how could it be possible for him to lose.

He begins to grip his hands into fists. His rage building from his fury as the images of his defeat at the hands of Shadow and Sonic flashed through his mind. "I… am not… weak. I am not… weak! I cannot surrender to death just yet. No I will not bow to death just yet. I will not fall until those hedgehogs pay. I will have my revenge."

Just then something in the distance caught his eye. A bright purple light shining brightly almost reaching the sky. What it was he didn't know, but somehow he was drawn to it. An invisible force calling out to him to beckon closer. Should he feed into his curiosity and investigate the mysterious source.

After a few minutes of debating against himself he finally decided to investigate. He increased his pace and neared his destination. The light fading as he neared a deep clearing surrounded by many mountains all around. Once he reached the edge his sights fell upon what appeared like a large ruined castle in the middle of nowhere. What was left of it that is. Green moss covered almost every stone wall that surrounded. Shattered windows along with cracks and some holes from obvious old age. Several tall pillars that seemed to almost touch the sky. How was he not able to notice it before? Even though it was in ruins it could still be seen. Was this just a hallucination from his fatigue?

He hesitated at first. Then taking a deep breath he began to make his way towards it. Once neared he stopped. Arriving at a row of pillars that lead a pathway inside. Violent lightning strikes pierced the dark clouds and struck down. Followed by loud rumbling thunder that seemed to make the ground shake. He was soaking wet from the rain. He could use the place for shelter until the storm passed. Or become a perfect grave. Either way he pushed away all doubts and began to make his way inside. The path seemed to go on forever for as once he was far away from the entrance he was shrouded in darkness. The lightning flashes from the storm being the only source of light inside. Feeling himself weaker he moved towards his left as he felt for the wall then pressed his left hand against it as he used it to keep his balance as he walked.

A few minutes later he finally entered a large room. It was surrounded by windows overhead. He counted maybe five or six. Though the glass was shattered on each one a strange design could still be seen painted on its surface. He couldn't make out what it was though.

"Just what is this place," he said to himself.

Something about this ancient castle was making the fur behind his neck stand on end and keeping him in an alert state. He couldn't shake off the eerie feeling and uneasiness rising within him. He couldn't explain it but something about this place was off.

The storm continued outside not making the situation any better. Why was he here? What drew him to this place? There was a light then it faded once he neared. Something or maybe even someone called him here. For what purpose he wondered. Just what power was at work here.

Just then, when a lightning bolt struck and briefly lit up the room he sees a shadow quickly move not too far to his right. He shifts his gaze in alert.

"What the?! What was that?!" He turned. "Who's there?"

He was replied with an eerie silence. Again was he just hallucinating? His mind playing tricks on him for letting fear overwhelm him. No. It's not possible. He has no fear. It must be coming from his exhaustion from his weakened state. Yes that had to be it. There was no one here. He was alone.

He turned to lean against the wall for support. His body getting weaker by the second. He needed rest. For no matter how hard he fought to survive he still felt his body failing. He was losing power and the strength to remain standing. Was this really it? This was his end? No he refused to die just yet. There had to be away to restore his lost power and regain who he once was.

Just then, as if on cue with his thoughts, a bright purple light begins to shine in the center of the room. Resemblance to the same light he had seen leading him to this place. He shifted his gaze forward. "Now what?" There, on a stone pedestal, laid a strange purple gem.

It was too bright at first for him to see clearly, but just like before he felt the same feeling of being drawn to it. Something was calling him to come closer. He remained still for a brief moment, then he pushed away from the wall and used what little strength he had left to make his way towards the pedestal. He slowly neared, and his eyes fell upon a purple gem. It was unlike anything he's ever seen before. It entranced him. Almost completely mesmerized by its beauty. Was it this that lead him here? Just what exactly was it?

 _ **The power you seek… is just beyond your grasp** ,_ a strange, bodiless, deep voice echoed around him. **_Gather the seven Chaos Emeralds and the power you desire shall be yours._**

Still entranced he slowly lifts his right hand up reaching for the purple gem. Apart of him hesitated for he didn't quite understand what was going on, but for some reason he was unable to control his body. He felt compelled to do what was told of him. The disembodied voice spoke truth though. He wanted revenge. He wanted to make his foes pay for all the humiliation he suffered. He wanted to watch them die by his hands. Slowly so he could enjoy their painful deaths. Sonic, Shadow. They would pay for what they've done.

Unbeknownst to him a shadow slowly moved behind him as his hand neared the gem. _**Victory shall be yours Infinite** ,_ the voice spoke.

Infinite reached the purple Chaos Emerald and gripped it in his right hand. He closed his eyes as he could feel it's power coursing through him and restoring his fading power and ailing body. The light soon disappeared shrouding him in darkness once again. He remained still for a few short moments. Chaos Emerald now in hand and held at his side. Its purple energy outlining his entire body in a flamelike eerie glow. He slowly opens the only visible eye for the other was masked, and instead of his eye being yellow its color changed to green.

 **Infinite somehow survived after the fall of the Eggman Empire. Awakening in an unknown place. Now with the power of one of the Chaos Emeralds in his grasp and his power restored Infinite vows revenge on Sonic and Shadow. Darkness rises once again on the world. What plans does the young jackal have instore for the heroes?**

 **That's the end of the first chapter. Read and review and tell me what you think. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. I read that the phantom ruby is stronger than the Chaos Emeralds, but since the one Infinite holds is weak at the moment that the emerald was able to overpower it. Plus I need it to work like that for this story. And I know only Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are able to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds but there's a reason why Infinite is able to also.**


	2. SOS

**Next chapter is up. Sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you for all those who reviewed, favorited and are following this story. Hope it continues to catch your interest. Already have the next chapter started and hope to have it up soon.**

 **Chapter One** : **SOS**

 **Angel Island- Six Months Later**

The Master Emerald, a mysterious gem past down for millennia in the ancient Knuckles Clan, sat atop the sacred altar on Angel Island. Guarded by the last known echidna from the former tribe and one of Sonic the Hedgehog's best friends. Knuckles the Echidna. For years he has resumed the duty of his ancient ancestors of guardianship over the sacred gem. Keeping it out of the hands of those who wished to use its power to bring harm into the world and keep the balance of the seven Chaos Emerald from going out of control. He vowed to protect the Master Emerald for as long as he lived, and he intended to keep that promise no matter the cost.

Day in and day out he watches over the emerald. Trying not to leave its side unless his aid was required in the most crucial moment in battle by his friends. He dare not leave the Master Emerald alone for long for so many desire to have it and use its power for destruction. Starting with Dr. Eggman being the main threat for he has tried countless times to get his hands on it. Then there's the bat girl Rouge who really just wants it because she loves jewels. No actual threat there. Still the Master Emerald was more than that. It was powerful indeed and in the wrong hands could bring about the end of the world. Something that he would not allow to come to pass.

Though Knuckles took his guardianship seriously he was still just a teenager after all and with that comes some flaws. One of them being he napped a lot. And said echidna was doing just that at the moment.

Laying on his back with both of his hands pulled back behind his head to use as a pillow. Knuckles slept peacefully. He laid right in front of the Master Emerald at the top step of the altar. It's been calm for the last six months since Dr. Eggman nearly succeeded at imprisoning the entire world to the Eggman Empire. With the assistance of Infinite, one of his deadliest creations, and the Phantom Ruby. It took time, but they were eventually able to restore the world back to what it was and bring peace once again. Everyone living their lives as if nothing ever happened and he returned to Angel Island and resumed his duties.

Peace and tranquility something he thought he would never see again during their darkest hours, but like always working together they prevailed.

Unbeknownst to the teen echidna the Master Emerald begins to glow. Dark clouds beginning to flood the skies. Blocking over the sun and blue skies. A strong wind beginning right after.

It took only less than a minute for the sudden change in his surroundings to cause Knuckles to awaken. His eyes shot open and he sat up. "Hey what's going on?!," he questioned.

He turned around as he then sensed the Master Emerald behind him emitting power. The gem continuing with a pulsing glow. "The Master Emerald. Something's wrong. I can feel it."

 **Mystic Jungle- Eggman's base**

 **Transmission from HQ. We've received a strange SOS coming from Dr. Eggman's base. We need you and your team to investigate and locate the source. The Doctor has been MIA for the last six months so proceed with caution and prepare for anything for we don't know what to expect. Good luck Team Dark. HQ out.**

"Understood."

Using his ability of Chaos Control, Shadow, Rouge and Omega teleported just outside Dr. Eggman's facility deep inside Mystic Jungle. The last known location of the Doctor after the fall of the Eggman Empire six months ago. Which he has been MIA ever since so a sudden communication out of the blue has a reason to take caution.

They appeared right outside the base with Shadow taking lead and Rouge and Omega standing behind him on either side. They were unprepared for the scene that displayed before them upon arrival. Countless of what use to be Dr. Eggman's fully functional robot army now laid sprawled on the ground destroyed and scattered into hundreds of dismantled pieces outside the facility. Large cracks trailed along the walls of the base. Dents and holes penetrated the walls and the door no longer there exposing the inside. The condition which from where they stood showed no difference from the outside. The trees from the surrounding forests incinerated or knocked down from the same unknown source. It's no doubt a battle took place here not too long ago. Only question was who was the one responsible for it. Who would attack Dr. Eggman with enough strength to cause this much damage. The base was completely obliterated. Who knows if anyone even survived.

Rouge took a few steps forward. "Well what do you think happened here?," she asked. Crossing her arms over her chest.

"A battle no doubt," replied Shadow. "Only question is by who?"

"Whoever it is really had it out for the Doctor. I mean look at this place. I've seen Dr. Eggman's base being destroyed before but never like this. A little excessive don't you think."

"Maybe. The Doctor has a lot of enemies. It wouldn't be a surprise if he crossed the line with someone and they wanted their revenge."

"But who? Sonic maybe?"

The first person to come to mind to him was the faker, Sonic. The two have been going at it for years now with the blue blur always coming out on top and defeating the Doctor and foiling whatever plan he had up his sleeve that day. But taking in his surroundings and the condition of the Doctor's base it wasn't like Sonic to do this much damage. No this had to be the work of someone else.

Shadow shook his head. "Doubt it. The faker and Eggman might've had their differences in the past but not even Sonic would go this far to cause a massacre like this. No this was someone else."

"But who?"

"We won't figure anything out just standing out here. Let's head inside and see what we can find and report back."

"Right."

Shadow and Rouge began to make their way towards the entrance of the ruined base. Omega, who had remained silent the entire time, remained where he stood. His red eyes scanning over the entire area as he searched not sure for what exactly. Just any kind of sign. He remained that way for a few moments.

Shadow was the first to notice his comrade falling behind. He stopped in his tracks and turned slightly to the right to look over behind him. "What is it Omega?"

Omega didn't reply at first. His head shifting from left to right as he scanned all the fallen robots then the forests. A couple of seconds of silence passed then the E-series robot began to make his way towards the rest of the team.

"Omega." Shadow pushed on for an answer.

Omega merely shook his head and continued on inside. Shadow and Rouge looked at one another. The bat girl shrugging her shoulders as a response to Omega's strange behavior. She then began to make her way inside.

Shadow remained behind as he shifted to the right and glance behind him at the destruction left behind by the unknown attacker. Something about this was off. He could feel it. After a few seconds passed he began to make his way inside as well.

Unknown to the trio, within the shadows in the forest a figure dwelled and watched the entire scene unfold. Red eyes glowed as it watched Team Dark enter the base. "ULTIMATE LIFEFORM DETECTED. SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG," it said.

The trio made their way inside into a narrow hallway. The metal door was forced off its hinges and now laid on the floor not too far in front of them. Just like the outside everything within was destroyed. More of the doctor's dismantled robots lined along the walls on either sides. The walls cracked open with exposed wires coming out of them sparking with electricity. The lights on the ceiling flickering on and off from the low power. The same massacred scene. Whatever battle happened outside continued on inside.

"Just like outside," spoke up Rouge as she looked further down the hallway. "Strange. Just what exactly happened here?"

Shadow said nothing as he walked passed her and continued his way down the hall. "We need to find the control room. Stay alert and keep your guard up."

Rouge nodded. "Right." She followed after him with Omega taking the rear.

They continued to explore the base. Every turn they made the same destructive scene displayed before them. Some with a few large punctured holes on the walls over the size of them. Showing the rooms on the inside in the same state. But still no sign of the Doctor or any sign of life. Not even the two robot cronies that followed him everywhere.

It wasn't long until the three reached the control room. Just like the door in the front the one here was also forced off its hinges and laid on the ground on the other side of the large room. This one wasn't in such bad condition as the rest of the base. The room was somewhat still intact. Dimly lit. Multiple controls lined along the walls on one side with a variety of colors blinking on and off in sync. A table with a few unfinished robot parts scattered on its surface along with the proper tools used. A couch and coffee table resided on the far right corner and across from it a control panel with a large flat screen in front of it. The screen was on with black and white static displayed.

"Looks like he's not here after all," said Rouge as the three made their way inside. "Maybe he escaped before things got to rough."

"I'm not so sure," replied Shadow as he looked around the large room. "HQ said they received an SOS from this location plus a few strong signals. If the Doctor isn't here then who sent out the distress call?"

"You don't think," Rouge looked over to Shadow. "Dr. Eggman was the one who sent out that signal do you?"

"Maybe. Someone attacked this base and intended to cause serious damage. Could've been a warning."

"But by who? This isn't making any sense. Just what exactly is going on?"

There was a brief pause as neither one said a word as they all pondered over for a solution to their current predicament. They searched the entire facility and found nothing no sign of the Doctor or anyone. All his machines reduced to scrapheap from an obvious one-sided battle against an unknown source. So far they were filled with more questions than answers.

Rouge shifted her gaze towards the large screen. Then something came to mind. "I wonder," she started as she made her way towards the control panel. She began to type on the keyboard.

"What is it?," asked Shadow as he came to stand by her side on the right.

"There were security cameras installed throughout the base. Maybe it caught something before all this happened."

"But they were destroyed."

"True, but maybe their recordings are still here. I just have to access it." Rouge continued to type away on the keyboard. Trying to find away to access the computer's hard drive and retrieve the camera recordings from the last twenty-four hours. It took some time since the base was running low on power but after a few minutes of typing she finally was able to find what she was looking for. "Got it."

Within seconds the large flat screen lit up and an image appeared.

On the recording Dr. Eggman could be seen on the ground on his front. Using both of his elbows to keep himself up. He didn't look too good but was hard to tell from the fuzzy image on the screen. Standing not too far in front of him a strange figure cloaked in a dark hooded cape with its back facing against the lens.

" _H-how dare you d-defy me! I gave you this power! Before me… y-you were n-nothing… damn it I created you!"_ barked the Doctor to the strange figure.

" _Of course,"_ replied the cloaked figure as he made his way towards Eggman. In his hands two Chaos Emeralds. He stopped only a few inches in front of the man. _"You helped create my hell and for that I must thank you Doctor."_ A purple flame-like glow begins to surround the mysterious figure as he appeared to be gathering energy. _"Allow me to show you the true power of the Chaos Emeralds."_

" _You won't get away… with this… I'll m-make sure of it… They will stop you no matter what."_

The figure neared until his face was inches away from Dr. Eggman's. _"Oh I plan them to. But first I'll make an example out of you."_

Just as the mysterious cloaked figure was about to unleash his attack the image was cut off and the screen returned to static.

"What in the world!," said Rouge in shock as she used her right hand to cover over her mouth to express her emotion.

"So he's the one responsible for all this. He's the one who attacked the facility and went after the Doctor. He was looking for the Chaos Emeralds," said Shadow. Not at all phased by the scene that played out.

Rouge looked to Shadow. "You don't think the Doctor is…" her words trailed off as she didn't want to finish the rest of her sentence. True Dr. Eggman has been the main cause of their troubles in the past, but not even they would go that far to actually eliminate him for good. Arresting him would be their solution to solving that problem. Well all except for Shadow that is. The ebony hedgehog has been known for taking extreme measures when dealing with enemies when on missions but when it came to the Doctor he wouldn't push it that far. Maybe for being the grandchild of his creator might have something to do with his restraint to eliminate him.

"He wanted to use the Doctor as an example for something. If he were dead we would've found his body by now. No there's more to this story."

"THREAT DETECTED!," alarmed Omega as he picked up a target.

As if out of nowhere a blast is fired towards Rouge and Shadow. Barely given enough time to react. Shadow grabbed Rouge and pulled her out of the way as the blast struck the control panel and destroyed it. Leaving behind rubble and smoke. The two ended up on the ground with Rouge on the bottom and Shadow on top using his body as a shield to protect her. His body could take a lot more damage than hers.

"Where the hell did that come from?," said Shadow as he looked up to check his surroundings. "Omega."

"TARGET ACQUIRED," said Omega. Both of his hands shifted to mini machine guns and he begins to fire in the direction the attack had come from.

Shadow looked down to Rouge. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks," replied Rouge as she shook off and regained her senses. It was then she noticed their current position and like always she had to poke a little fun at her serious best friend. "Well you could at least buy me dinner first." A flirty smile on her glossy lips.

He gave her an annoyed look. Not at all in the mood for her flirting. "Are you seriously doing this right now," he said as he helped her to her feet. Shadow was used to Rouge's antic when coming on to him just to get a rile out of him. But now was not the place nor the time.

"Hey, you're the one who made the move on me."

"Now's not the time." Shadow shifted his attention at the situation at hand.

Omega continued to fire at their mysterious attacker. Shifting from one side to the other as a figure could be seen moving in every direction to dodge the oncoming fire.

The figure dodged Omega's attacks inching closer every time. Then once within close enough range attacked with a spin dash as it rolled into a ball just like Sonic. It rammed right into Omega's chest and sent him falling back until he hit the wall.

"Omega!," said Shadow as he looked to his comrade and then back to the new arrival.

The mysterious figure landed on the ground on one knee. A machine they knew all too well and have dealt with multiple times in the past.

"Metal," said Shadow.

Metal Sonic slowly stood to his feet. Shifting his gaze to meet up with the black and red hedgehog. "TARGET SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG," he said in his robot tone.

Shadow stepped in front of Rouge to keep her out of the robot's sight. His ruby red eyes locked with his rival's counterpart. Metal Sonic is identical to Sonic in every way. His attacks the same but ten times stronger. Along with Sonic's speed. Shadow has dealt with Metal Sonic countless times in the past so this wasn't anything new. But he wasn't the one who attacked Dr. Eggman. If the base was attacked and left to almost nothing by the other then what was Metal doing here?

Silence exchange between the two as neither made a move. Then Metal charged first. Shadow right after. The two grip their right hands into fists and once within range pushed their arms forward and struck. Their fists colliding together. The force of the blow pushing them both back as they separated.

Metal didn't stay on the ground long as he charged towards Shadow once again. He attacks with a barrage of punches.

Shadow dodges the machine's every strike. Then grabbed one of Metal's fists and counterstruck with a hard right punch of his own and connected with Metal Sonic's face. He released Metal's fist then finished with a spin kick that sent the robot flying back until he hit the wall. Shadow finished with a spin dash that connected with Metal Sonic's chest and the two penetrated through the wall into a hallway.

"Shadow!," said Rouge.

Shadow was down on one knee and one hand on the ground. He took a glance towards Rouge. "Get out of here now!," he ordered. "I'll handle Metal."

Metal Sonic rose up from the debris left behind from the now destroyed wall.

"What? No way. I'm not leaving you," said Rouge.

"Just do it!"

Metal begins to gather power into the center of his chest. Preparing to fire his next attack.

"Now Rouge!"

Metal Sonic fired his Plasma Pulse attack. Shadow jumped out of the way as the blast struck the ground.

Omega began to stir as he recovered from Metal Sonic's last attack. Pushing himself up to his feet. Rouge, who noticed this, made her way towards the E-series robot. "Omega are you ok?"

"TARGET METAL SONIC," he said as he began to scan for his target.

"Omega help Shadow. Don't let him out of your sight."

"COPY. SHADOW SUPPORT."

 **Angel Island**

The Master Emerald continued to pulse with an ominous glow. The dark clouds looming over Angel Island. Something was wrong. He could feel it. The Master Emerald was reacting to something. But what? Was it the seven Chaos Emeralds? Was someone trying to use their dark energy to do harm? Or was this a sign of warning?

Knuckles remained atop the altar on the highest step. His eyes focused on the divine gem. "What's going on? What's happening?"

The Master Emerald continues to glow in pulsing rhythm then suddenly it shined in a bright light that made the eighteen year old echidna shield his eyes.

"What is this?"

 **Mystic jungle- Eggman's base**

Both Shadow and Metal Sonic attacked one another with a spin dash. Their spinning bodies colliding together as they pushed to try and conquer the other. After a few seconds passed they finally pushed away. Shadow landing on the ground on one knee while Metal used the jet engine on his back to keep him in flight a short distance away from the ebony hedgehog.

They were in a narrow hallway. Obliterated just like the rest of the facility. Metal Sonic turned and began to make his way down the hall.

Shadow watched as the robot was seeming to make a retreat. "You're not getting away from me that easy," he said as he sprinted after him.

Shadow kept pace with Metal Sonic as they made their way down the narrow hallway. This continued on until they arrived inside a large circular room. It appeared like the place where Dr. Eggman stored all of his weapons and machines. One main thing caught his eye as he slid to a stop. In the center of the massive room was the Doctor's Egg Carrier or what was left of it. The large vessel was nearly completely destroyed. Slanted a bit to the left as it leaned. Parts destroyed all over it. More of Eggman's robot army laid in pieces sprawled all over the ground. Making the place look more like a junkyard than Eggman's storage facility.

From the way it looked. It could be possible Dr. Eggman attempted to escape his pursuer on the Egg Carrier but didn't succeeded on getting it too far off the ground. The dome roof was shattered almost like the vessel collapsed on top it when it came crashing down. The strange cloaked figured did all this. No doubt Dr. Eggman must've feared for his life as he tried everything to escape. The attacked must have been powerful to be able to bring down the Egg Carrier so easily. Just who was the strange new foe? Only six months of peace and the world is already at risk once again.

Metal Sonic came to a stop. Still in flight as he turned to face Shadow preparing for another attack. Energy begins to gather in the center of his chest as he prepared to unleash his Plasma Pulse attack once again.

Shadow prepared for the blast as he took defensive stance.

"That's enough Metal," spoke up a new voice. "You've done sufficient."

Metal Sonic canceled his attack as he descended down to the ground slowly. A dark shadow behind him as it rest it's hand on the robot's back.

"It appears fate has chosen for us to cross paths once again. In the same place where it all began."

Shadow kept his stance. "Who are you?," demanded the hedgehog. "Show yourself."

Metal remained where he stood. His red eyes set on the hedgehog. The dark shadow behind him moving as a figure stepped out of it from behind Metal Sonic.

"It's been a long time Shadow the Hedgehog," said the mysterious voice. The dark cloaked figure from the recording stepped out of it. His face completely concealed.

Shadow recognized the new arrival from the footage from the control room. "You. Who are you? And what have you done with the Doctor?"

"He will be to no concern to you anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Let's just say I _took care_ of that large nuisance." Emphasizing on the two words mid-sentence.

He was struck with shock at the sudden realization though he wouldn't show it to the response he received to the Doctor's disappearance. There was no possible way that Dr. Eggman could've been eliminated completely. Just who was this strange new foe and just what exactly was he after.

"Your end is near as well Shadow the Hedgehog. For this time the outcome will not be the same."

"How do you know who I am?," demanded Shadow. "Just what the hell are you?"

"That is to no concern to you. For you won't live long enough."

"We'll see." Shadow charged towards the cloaked figure. Metal Sonic charged towards him as well. Shadow used Chaos Control to quickly dodge passed him and reappeared in air behind his intended target. He struck with a roundhouse kick aimed for the mysterious figure's head, but his attack never connected. Instead stopped inches away. "What the?" He hit an invisible force field created by his enemy.

"Impressive. Using Chaos Control to stop time to get closer to your target. You've mastered the emeralds well, but that still won't be enough to stop me," said the cloaked figure.

Shadow pushed away as he landed a few short feet behind the mysterious figure. An invisible barrier surrounded his foe. Still using Chaos Control he was always ahead of his enemy and able to land an attack unnoticed. Yet this guy was able to detect his presence before he even appeared and brought up the barrier just in time to stop his attack. But how was that possible? With a Chao's Emerald's power he controlled time and space. The advantage was his. So how?

The mysterious figure shifted his position and faced the black and red hedgehog. "What's the matter Shadow? Giving up already? I thought you were supposed to be the Ultimate Lifeform. Dr. Robotnik's greatest creation. From my perspective I'm not impressed."

"I'm just getting warmed up."

"Is that so. Well then give me everything you've got."

"Be careful what you wish for. For it might just come true." Shadow charged towards his foe and struck with a homing attack then continued with a combination of punches and kicks enhance with chaos energy. Like before, however, the outcome was the same. Hitting the invisible barrier once again.

The mysterious figure dropped the barrier just when Shadow struck with a final hard right punch. Catching his fist before it could reach his face. This surprised the ebony hedgehog. "My turn," said the cloaked figure. He struck with the opposite hand, balled into a fist, and landed a hard punch into the hedgehog's stomach. Knocking the air right out of him. Then struck with a spin kick as he released Shadow's fist and send him flying back.

Shadow recovered quickly. Using his hover shoes to stop himself as he slid to a stop. _Damn I didn't even see when he dropped the barrier down,_ thought the hedgehog to himself in frustration. _He's fast I'll give him that. Still he has to have a weakness somewhere. Head on I can't get close enough to hit him before he brings up his defenses. I have to get him to drop the barrier just in time to get a clear shot. Once down I can disable him. But how?_

"Surrendering now. Clearly you know now that you don't stand a chance at defeating me. No matter what you come up with it won't be enough to stop me. I'm at a level far higher than your own. I've mastered power you haven't even begun to comprehend. In the end you're no match against me."

 _Power?_ Shadow narrowed his eyes. "What power? What are you talking about?"

"Intrigued now are you. Very then Shadow. You aren't the only one who has the ability to harness the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. For you see I too have the ability to control their power and manipulate it as I please." Just then three Chaos Emeralds emerge as if out of thin air and began to rotate above him. The blue, red, and yellow. He slowly lifted his right arm up and in his gloved hand the purple chaos emerald.

"No way."

"I've already acquired four of the seven Chaos Emeralds and once I've dealt with you yours will be mine as well. It's over Shadow. You're no match against me. I will use the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds and do what the Doctor failed to do. I will conquer this world and bring it to its knees."

 **Angel Island**

The bright light emitting off the Master Emerald continued to glow brightly. Knuckle's using both of his arms to block and shield his eyes from being blinded. Something was happening. He could feel it.

Soon a figure begins to form within the light. Seeming to emerge from the gem itself. The teen echidna took notice of this as he tried to make out who it was. The glowing figure begins to form a solid body. Peach colored fur with a golden headpiece with a blue jewel in the center in her hair. Garbed in the ancient tribal clothing of the former clan that guarded the Master Emerald four thousand years ago. On her wrist's cobalt wrist bracelets and white sandals with matching straps. Her eyes were closed as both her hands clasped together and rest against her chest.

The light began to fade, and it was then that Knuckles recognized the new arrival. Shocked overwhelmed him for he has only encountered this individual once when Chaos nearly drowned station square. It was because of her aid that they were able to stop the creature. And after all this time she has appeared once again. Tikal the Echidna has emerged from the Master Emerald once again.

Knuckle's remained quiet for a brief moment as he waited for the female echidna to stir. No words were uttered between the two only silence. Just then Tikal began to fall forward as her legs gave out and she lost her balance. Knuckles reacting in time as he caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Tikal! Hey are you ok?!," asked Knuckles. _She's free from the Master Emerald once again. But why? Why is she back this time? Could the world be in danger again? Great. What threat is headed our way this time?_

 **Mystic Jungle- Eggman's base**

"It's over Shadow. You're no match against me. It's only a matter of time before the inevitable happens. Make it easy on yourself hedgehog. Hand over your Chaos Emerald and I promise to make your death fast and painless."

"You underestimate me," said back Shadow. "Your knowledge of my power and abilities have a flaw. For there's one major asset you've failed to pay close attention to."

"Is that so. And what would that be?"

I've mastered to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds true but what you don't know is that the more emeralds around me the stronger my Chaos powers become. And now thanks to you my power has increased immensely."

"What?!"

"I don't need to physically touch the emeralds to draw their power to me. I can take what I need and with this power increase it'll be more than enough to defeat and unmask you?"

"Foolish hedgehog. Your words don't intimidate me. Try and see what'll happen."

Shadow charged towards his foe once again. Right hand balled into a fist and pulled back as he prepared to strike. Once in close enough range he struck. Like before the enemy's force field was up in no time to block. But before Shadow's fist could touch it he used Chaos Control to teleport.

"This again. It won't work," said the mysterious figure. "I'll catch your next move before you can even make it."

Shadow reappeared overhead. His hover shoes keeping him in flight. "Chaos Spear!" Spear shaped bolts of chaos energy unleashed from his hand as he fired them towards his target.

The attack came raining down like arrows on the intended target. Covering the cloaked figure in a dark cloud of smoke. The attack lasted a couple of seconds until finally it ceased. The force field surrounding him as it shielded him from the blast. He dropped it as he then shifted his gaze up to where he knew the ebony hedgehog was. Then to his shock he realized no one was there.

"What?! Where did he?" He didn't get to finish his sentence as said hedgehog appeared in front of him.

Shadow struck with an uppercut that sent his target into the air. He used Chaos Control to disappear then teleported above him and attacked with a spin kick that sent him falling back down towards the ground. He repeated his vanishing technique and reappeared before his target hit the ground and struck with a roundhouse kick that sent him flying back until he rammed into the Egg Carrier. Penetrating through it.

It wasn't long until the mysterious figure emerged out of what was left of the Egg Carrier breathing heavily. Purple Chaos Emerald in his hand as its power surged through him covering him in an eerie purple flamelike glow.

Shadow stood with his arms crossed over his chest. An expressionless look on his face as he wasn't at all phased. _He's using the emerald's negative energy. I can feel it. He's using his anger to feed into it. And like me it appears the more emeralds at his disposal the stronger he becomes. I better end this quick before things get out of hand._

"Play times over," said Shadow as he took fighter stance. "Time for me to end this."

"Foolish hedgehog. You have no idea who you're up against. It'll take more than Chaos powers to defeat me."

Metal Sonic took flight and positioned himself in front of his master.

"Did you get what I asked for?," said the mysterious figure to Metal Sonic

"AFFIRMATIVE. ULTIMATE LIFEFORM DATA SUCCESSFULLY COPIED."

"Good. Now deal with this. I have other matters to attend to. Return to me once you've retrieved the Chaos Emerald from him. Leave him alive for I want to deal with him myself. He can't do much without the emerald in his possession."

Metal Sonic nodded. "YES MASTER."

The mysterious figure brought his right arm up and held it above his head with the Chaos Emerald in hand. The emerald begins to shine in a bright light as he prepared to teleport.

"What is he?," questioned Shadow. He recognized that glow of light anywhere. Only one technique could do that. He was preparing to use Chaos Control to escape. "No you don't. You're not getting away from me that easily." Shadow sprinted towards him.

Metal Sonic began to gather chaos energy in his hand. Sparks of electricity as he then fired a copied version of Shadow's Chaos Spear.

The attack struck. Shadow using his speed to dodge each bolt as it struck the ground seconds from hitting him. He kept this up as Metal Sonic continued his assault. Shadow keeping his eyes focused on his intended target as he prepared to escape. He was running out of time. He needed to find away to dodge pass Metal Sonic and stop the other before he got away.

With the split second he lost focus on what he was doing one of the energy bolts struck him and send him flying back. But he didn't hit the wall behind him instead he was caught. But by who?

Shadow shifted his gaze upward and to his surprise saw Omega standing behind him. "Omega. What are you doing here?"

"ROUGE REQUESTED. SHADOW SUPPORT," replied the robot.

"Of course she did," said Shadow. Always looking out for him even when he told her not to. He would have to thank her later. But for now the situation at hand. "Omega distract Metal. Keep his focus off me."

"COPY. TARGET ACQUIRED. METAL SONIC." Shifting his hands into mini machine guns again Omega began to counterfire towards Metal Sonic. Metal dodging the assault.

Shadow shifted his gaze away from the two machines and towards his intended target. The cloaked figure preparing to escape. He didn't have a lot of time. He had to time this quickly. He pulled out the green Chaos Emerald he always carried with him.

"Chaos…!," started the enemy.

"Chaos…!," started Shadow right after.

Metal Sonic noticed this as he shifted his attention towards Shadow. With his guard down Omega took the open window opportunity for an offensive strike. His hands changed once again from his mini machine guns to missile launchers as he fired towards Metal.

Barely given enough time to react the missiles hit their intended target.

"Control!" Both said the last word in unison. Shadow reaching the figure in time before the two disappeared.

 **After six months of peace it appears the world is in danger once again. A new threat has appeared and can harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds just like the three hedgehogs. Who is this new foe? Where is Dr. Eggman? Has he truly been eliminated completely? And what of Tikal? Why has the young echidna returned to the modern world? Only time will tell. Can Shadow defeat this new foe alone before it's too late?**


	3. Unmasked

**Next chapter finally up. Sorry it took so long to update. I've rewritten this chapter I don't know how many times because I never liked how it turned out and I still don't like it. But I had to get pass it to move on.**

 **Chapter Two: Unmasked**

 **Angel Island**

Knuckles, still standing atop the altar, sat an unconscious Tikal on the ground leaning her back to rest against one of the broken stone pillars. So many questions flooded his mind as he tried to figure out the answers as to why Tikal had returned to their time. The last time she was here Chaos was released from the Master Emerald in pure rage because of Dr. Eggman. The water god acquiring the seven Chaos Emeralds and absorbing their power to become Perfect Chaos. He nearly succeeded at drowning Station Square. Sonic giving it everything he had to put a stop to the creature's rampage even turning super. In the end, thanks to Tikal, she was able to subdue the creature and return them both back into the Master Emerald. Peace was restored into the world after that. The people going on with their daily lives as if nothing ever happened.

Now the echidna Princess has somehow returned once again, and Knuckles couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that this was a sign of warning of another threat approaching them. Tikal wouldn't appear out of the Master Emerald without reason.

Knuckles shifted his attention towards the Master Emerald. The ominous glow from before completely gone. He could no longer sense the emerald emitting power. It was calm.

"Well it looks like Chaos didn't follow her outside which I guess is a good thing," said Knuckles as he stood and turned to face the gem. "Still doesn't necessarily mean it's not a bad thing either." He brought up his right hand and rest it against the Master Emerald's smooth surface. As far as he knew only he and Tikal were the only ones with the ability to communicate with the emerald. He closed his eyes and focused. He remained this way for a few seconds and was responded with nothing but silence. He then opened his eyes. "Nothing."

The eighteen year old echidna then turned his sights onto the unconscious Princess. "No matter. Whatever the reason is I'll be ready for it. For now…," he paused as he kneeled in front of his ancestor. "Tikal's my responsibility. I'll make sure no harm comes to her."

Just then, a short distance away from the Shrine, a rift opens as Shadow and the mysterious figure are teleported through Chaos Control. The two in the same position when they vanished. Shadow reaching for his foe while the other leaned back trying to evade his grasp. The two hit the ground not too far from each other. The ebony hedgehog was quick to his feet as he recovered and took fighter stance position facing his opponent. The other doing the same. The two fighters completely oblivious of where Chaos Control had transported them.

Knuckles took notice of the new arrivals on the island. Upon closer inspection his violet eyes fell upon a familiar face. One he did not deem worthy enough to set foot on his island and wasn't particularly trusting of. Shadow. He hasn't seen the black and red hedgehog since they stopped Dr. Eggman from conquering the world six months ago. So what was he doing on Angel Island? Then his sights shifted to the other cloaked in a dark hooded cape with his face completely concealed.

He could sense the negative chaos energy emitting out of him. It was dark, sinister. A feeling of pure hatred even more than from what he felt from Shadow when he used the Chaos Emeralds to unleash attacks that required negative energy. The feeling sending a cold chill down his spine and making the fur behind his neck stand on end. Who was this mysterious new foe?

Knuckles then shifted his gaze towards Tikal. A thought crossing his mind. Could this have something to do with Tikal's sudden emergence from the Master Emerald?

"You persistent little insect. Don't you know when to ever give up," said the cloaked figure. "You're fighting a losing battle."

"I said I wouldn't allow for you to escape."

"You fool. My power is far more superior than your own and it continues to increase with each emerald I acquire. You're fighting a one sided battle. For once all seven Chaos Emeralds are in my grasp there will be nothing you nor those you call your friends can do to stop me."

Shadow narrowed his eyes. "You underestimate my power and that will be the cause of your downfall. I've broken through your defenses once and I can do it again."

"Stubborn hedgehog. Your arrogance will be the death of you."

"I'm done talking. I'm ending this here and now," said Shadow as he charged towards the cloaked figure. Once in close enough range he struck with a combination of punches. The other dodging the ebony hedgehog's every strike with ease. Shadow finished with a kick aimed for his opponent's head.

The cloaked figure grabbed Shadow's leg then counterstruck with a hard punch of his own aimed for the hedgehog's face. Shadow blocked the attack as he brought both of his arms up and the figure's fist hit the back of his forearms, but the force of the blow still powerful enough to send him flying back.

Shadow used his hover shoes to regain his ground as he slid to a stop a few feet away. Arms still up in a defensive position. As he slowly lowered them he was caught off-guard instantly. Barely given enough time to react the cloaked figured rammed his right shoulder into the young hedgehog's stomach. The force from the impact of the blow sending him flying back into the forests surrounding the shrine. He broke through three large trees until finally coming to a stop.

Before he could fall onto the ground, while trying to regain his balance, Shadow saw as a fist was headed straight for his face. He bend back to dodge. Bringing both of his hands down to touch the ground. The fist barely scathing him. Shadow brought both of his feet up and caught his opponent as he passed over him. Pressing his hover shoes against the cloaked figure's stomach then flipped him over.

The cloaked figure used one hand to regain his stance as he front flipped once and landed facing Shadow.

Shadow stood and slowly turned to face his opponent. The two shrouded in silence, motionless as neither made a move. Locked in a stare down.

 **Mystic Jungle- Eggman's Base**

Rouge exited Eggman's facility. Waiting patiently for the return of Shadow and Omega so that they could return to GUN HQ and report in their findings in the base. She knew she shouldn't be too concerned for they have dealt with Metal Sonic countless times before and defeated him. But still something wasn't right. Her thoughts trailed to the camera recordings of Dr. Eggman and his mysterious guest. It was no doubt he was the one responsible for attacking Eggman's base. Obliterating the facility completely ensuring no one survived. All of the Doctor's robots reduced down to nothing but scattered pieces of metal. She doubt he struggled to defeat them for he didn't show any signs of fatigue. Just who was this new foe and just what intentions did he have? Was Dr. Eggman his only target?

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _"Y-you w-won't get away… with this… I'll m-make sure of it… T-they will stop y-you. No m-matter what!"_

 _"I plan them to, but first I'll make an example out of you."_

 _ **Flashback Over…**_

Just who was the Doctor referring to she wondered. Was it them? Did he call out for help from Team Dark to aid him to defeat this new foe? Or was he referring to someone else? Sonic maybe? The mysterious figure said he planned for whoever Eggman was talking about to try and stop him. Like something he wants to happen. Just what exactly was going on?

Just then the sound of slow heavy stomping footsteps on the ground snapped the bat out of her train of thoughts. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "So how did it go? Did you guys manage to defeat Metal Sonic and make him talk?"

"NEGATIVE. METAL SONIC ESCAPED," replied Omega as he neared Rouge.

"What?" Rouge turned to face her comrade and noticed the robot was alone. "Hey wait. What happened to Shadow?"

"WE WERE ATTACKED BY AN UNKNOWN TARGET. SHADOW USED CHAOS CONTROL AND THEY BOTH VANISHED."

"There was someone else there besides Metal?" She paused then a quick image crossed her mind. "He was here," she said in a low tone almost a whisper. "He was here the entire time."

"SHADOW LOCATION CURRENTLY UNKNOWN."

"We need to head back to GUN HQ. We can track him from there. Also report in what we've found so far. I'll call in for a chopper. Without Shadow here we can't teleport." Rouge lifted her right arm up as she spoke into the communicator on her wrist. "This is Rouge. We need a chopper asap."

Rouge dropped her arm down then shifted her attention back to Eggman's ruined base. _Be careful Shadow. Wherever you are,_ she thought to herself.

 **Angel Island…**

Dark clouds continued to flood the skies over Angel Island. Silence filled the air as only the sound of the island's wildlife could be heard from all around. The increasing gust of wind as it brushed against the leaves from the trees causing them to sway.

Knuckles continued to watch the fight from atop the shrine of the Master Emerald. His arms bent at the elbows with his hands balled into fists as he fought the anger rising within him. Angel Island was sacred ground filled with ruins of his ancient ancestral tribe. These grounds were to be treated with the upmost respect and those two were treating it like nothing more but a battleground for their meaningless squabble. He didn't fully understand what was going on between Shadow and his cloaked friend, but he wasn't going to allow for such disrespectful actions to go unpunished.

"Why is it everywhere that damn hedgehog goes he pisses someone off," said Knuckles.

Shadow and the cloaked figure charged towards each. Shadow prepared to strike with a hard left punch. The other preparing to dodge the oncoming blow. As his fist neared he faked the punch and struck with a knee instead. His leg connecting with his opponent's stomach. He then continued with a three punch combination and ended with a spin kick that sent his opponent back.

Before he hit the ground the cloaked figure regained his footing. He set both of his hands down and backflipped twice then faced Shadow.

"Chaos Spear!" The ebony hedgehog fired his signature attack. Multiple bolts of spear shaped chaos energy fired towards its intended target. Shadow expected the barrier to come up once again as he prepared a follow up attack.

The mysterious figure remained where he stood. His body motionless as he looked on towards the oncoming attack. Once in close enough proximity, he slowly brings his right arm up and extended it out in front of him open palmed. Before the Chaos Spear could hit they froze in place mere inches from him.

"What?!" said Shadow in a mixture of shock and anger.

The purple flame-like glow returning as it surrounded his entire form. "My turn." With that said he unleashed the attack right back at Shadow.

"Damn it," said the black and red hedgehog as he turned and began to sprint to dodge his own attack coming right back at him. He moved from one side to the other as he evaded each bolt of energy as it struck the ground or tree around him.

Atop the Shrine, Knuckles continued to grow infuriated as he watched the destruction go on. "That's it. I will not allow for this to go any further. I don't care what the hell is going on between those two, but no one invades my island, create it into a battleground and get away with it. This ends now."

Shadow, his arms held up in front of him to block, is pushed out of the forest as he slid back into the clearing where the Shrine resided. He could feel that his Chaos Spear had somehow amplified in power at the hands of the other. But how?

 _"It appears fate has chosen for us to cross paths once again. In the same place where it all began."_ The words from their encounter in Eggman's ruined base echoed in his mind. _Your end is near as well Shadow the Hedgehog. For this time the outcome will not be the same."_

 _He knows who I am,_ thought Shadow to himself. His arms still held up in a defensive position as his ruby red eyes focused in front of him. Since his reawakening after the events on Space Colony ARK years ago, Shadow has encountered many enemies and some that knew of his existence when he suffered from amnesia. Including the Black Arms whose blood flowed through his veins. Could this guy be another from his past that he has yet to reencounter?

"Have you come to terms with the truth now hedgehog," said the cloaked figure. The dark shadow that had appeared behind Metal Sonic back at Eggman's base emerged from the forest as his body took form. "No matter what you do. How far you push yourself. You will never be able to defeat me. My power knows no limit and once I've collected all seven Chaos Emeralds it will increase immensely. There will be nothing you can do to stop me. I will accomplish where Eggman failed to. I will conquer your world."

"That is not going to happen," said Shadow as he slowly lowered his arms and took fighter stance.

"Fool. The sands of the hourglass has already begun to fall as your world **will soon be plundered into darkness**."

 _What was that?,_ thought Shadow to himself as he could hear what sounded like another's voice speaking simultaneously with the other towards the end. Was it just him? The flaming glow returned as it surrounded his opponent. He could sense all the anger, the hatred. A feeling he was very familiar with that he, himself, has felt before. The Chaos Emerald only amplified that negative power.

"I grow tired of this game. I had no intentions of killing you now, but your persistence has forced my hand. You will make my acquiring of your Chaos Emerald a lot easier." He slowly begins to ascend to the sky until he reached almost above the treetops. The three Chaos Emeralds from before appearing as if out of thin air around him and the purple held in his left hand. Right hand, open palmed, lifted over his head as a ball of black and purple energy begins to form. Growing slowly above him. "Now let's see just how much pain your body can take ultimate lifeform."

Shadow takes a step back. His stance never breaking as he prepared for the oncoming attack. He pulls out the green Chaos Emerald he always carried around with him and gripped it in his right hand. One thought came to mind that would help him in this situation. He had a plan, but it could weaken him in the end. Leaving him completely vulnerable if it didn't work. It was a high risk, but what other choice did he have.

The ball of negative chaos energy building atop the cloaked figured reached its peak. "This battle is over." Just as he prepared to unleash his attack he felt suddenly paralyzed. Unable to move and at the same time his power beginning to drain. _What's going on? I can't move. What is this?_

A short distance away, atop the Shrine, Knuckles stood with his arms apart above his head inches away from touching the Master Emerald. Reciting the ancient prayer of his ancestors when summoning the emeralds power. " _The Servers are the seven Chaos… Chaos is power… Power is enriched by the heart. The Controller serves to unify the Chaos._ Master Emerald lend me your power. Stop the Chaos Emeralds!"

The Master Emerald begins to glow in a bright illuminating light as its power was activated. Awakening its ancient power it began to shut down the Chaos Emeralds and subdue their negative energies. Their powers draining returning them to their normal state. This caught the attention of both fighters as they shifted their eyes towards the Shrine of the Master Emerald.

"Knuckles," said Shadow. His tone only audible to himself.

" **What sorcery is this?!** ," demanded the cloaked figure. Getting the attention of the ebony hedgehog. The four emeralds in his possession faded their glow as their powers were subdued. Returning them to their normal state. The ball of negative chaos energy that had built overhead dissipating as it cancelled out. He felt himself weakening as well as the Chaos energy he had gained from the purple emerald began to drain within him. He fell to the ground and landed on his hands and knees. The three emeralds falling around him. Except for the purple one that still gripped in his hand.

Knuckles looked over his right shoulder towards Shadow. "What are you waiting for?! Now's your chance!," he shouted.

Shadow snapped back to reality as he realized what the echidna had done to aid him. Probably unintentionally for the two never saw eye to eye. No matter it was time for him to end this and discover who this new foe was. Shadow sprinted towards his opponent.

By this time the cloaked figure had managed to pushed himself up to his feet with his hands resting on his knees. Breathing heavily as he fought to keep himself up. He saw as the hedgehog approached.

Shadow struck with a right punch. With only a bit of power left the cloaked figure was able to bring up the barrier as Shadow's fist connected with it.

"This can't save you this time," said Shadow as he pushed with more power. Pushing against the barrier until it shattered from the brute force.

"What the?!," said the cloaked figure in a mixture of shock and rage.

Shadow's fist connected with his opponent's face. He followed with a combination of punches infused with Chaos energy then a hard right knee that hit the figure's stomach. Knocking the air right out of him.

The cloaked figure took three steps back, his arms wrapped around his aching abdomen, and fell down to one knee trying to catch his heavy breathing from not just the attack but his drained energy caused by the Master Emerald's power.

"It's over. There's no point in continuing this," spoke Shadow. "Chaos Spear!" Firing his signature attack. The Chaos Spear came raining down like arrows on its intended target. The attack hit as it struck the ground covering the entire area in smoke and debris. After a couple of seconds passed the bolts of chaos energy finally ceased. Shrouding them in silence as only the dark cloud remained where the cloaked figure was last seen standing.

Knuckles, now facing fully in the opposite direction, watched to see if Shadow's technique worked.

Seconds passed until the cloud of smoke finally dispersed and what the dark hedgehog saw next left him in disbelief.

"There's no way," he said.

Still in the same kneeled position with his right hand clutched over his chest and breathing tiredly. The hooded cape that still clung over him shielding his identity now torn to shreds. Revealing his masked face.

"... Infinite."

The masked jackal, still trying to get his bearings as he tried to comprehend on what was going on at the moment, looked down at his hands as he set them both in front of him. His vision a bit blurry as he struggled to refocus his sight. He felt a sudden familiar feeling of power as it surged through him. A power he thought lost to him long ago has somehow been restored. Not fully but it's presence was known. He didn't understand what was going on. He survived Shadow's last attack even after being weakened to a very vulnerable state where the hedgehog could've killed him. But instead he survived. It didn't make any sense to him.

He shifted his gaze to his chest as he could feel the Phantom Ruby pulsing with power, its light dimly lit. He thought the ruby had lost all power when Eggman transferred it all into his machine. Taking him with it. So how was this possible? It was… reawakened. Infinite knew his power wasn't fully restored but it would be enough for him to make an escape.

Infinite pushed himself up to his feet until he was completely standing. Shadow took fighter stance as he prepared for another round. He knew Infinite was lethal in this state and could unleash those cubes at any given time and create hallucinations. Infinite has used that technique on him before and he would not allow for that to happen again. He didn't want to fall into one of his false realities again.

"You might've won this round hedgehog but enjoy your short-lived victory for once all seven Chaos Emeralds have been collected your world will soon fall into eternal darkness. Where there's no escape, no salvation. Only death and destruction. A calamity unlike anything you've ever known. There will be nothing you nor your friends can do to be able to save yourselves from it this time."

"You and Eggman have tried that before when wanting to conquer the world and build the Eggman Empire. You failed, and this time won't be any different."

"You fool. This goes beyond anything Dr. Eggman has ever done. More than what any of you have ever faced. You have no idea the power you're up against. This time it'll take more than Chaos Powers and the 'bonds of friendship' to save yourselves. The plans already in motion. It's only a matter of time."

Using the power emitting out of the Phantom Ruby Infinite unleashed a wave of energy causing the Master Emerald's power to suddenly cease. Cancelling out its hold on the Chaos Emeralds.

"What?!," said Knuckles as he turned to face the ancient gem. "What just happened?!"

The three Chaos Emeralds that fell around Infinite begin to glow as the restrain from the Master Emerald's hold was released and their power restored. They began to hover around him. A flaming glow surrounding them as he summoned their negative chaos energy.

"Until we meet again Shadow the hedgehog." With that said Infinite disappeared as he used Chao Control.

Shadow, aware of what the jackal had planned, tried to stop him but failed. Unable to reach Infinite in time before he vanished. "Damn it," cursed Shadow as he was down on one knee and slammed his fist on the ground. Infinite he thought the jackal had vanished after the events of six months ago. After Dr. Eggman absorbed all the power from the Phantom Ruby to power up his robot. Sonic had seen Infinite disappear as he seemed to be absorbed by the ruby's power as well. No one seeing him since. And now here he was alive and well. With powers and abilities he's never seen him wield before. He's changed. His power growing immensely. And not just that. He's somehow learned about the seven Chaos Emeralds and learned how to use their negative power.

He had to find out where Infinite disappeared to and fast. The jackal intended to finish what Eggman started, but his intentions felt much darker. He would stop him like he did before. No matter what it takes.

"Shadow!," called out Knuckles as he made his way towards the hedgehog. A pissed off expression displayed on his face after the mess left behind by the hedgehog and the unknown foe. "Just what hell was that about? What's going on?"

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest. Clearly he wasn't in the mood to argue with the echidna at the moment. He knew the two didn't see eye to eye and was fully aware that Knuckles was pissed off about their sudden appearance on the island but that wasn't his fault. He merely tried to stop Infinite before he used Chaos Control. Landing them here unknowingly. Is this where the jackal had planned to make his next move? Was he going after the Master Emerald?

Shadow then recalled Infinite's shocked expression when Knuckle used the emerald's power to subdue the Chaos Emeralds and cease his attack. He didn't understand what was going on. Was he even knowledgeable of the Master Emerald's existence?

"Hey hedgehog. I'm talking to you," said Knuckles. Snapping Shadow out of his train of thoughts. "Alright fess up. What are you doing here on my island and who the hell was that just now? Who'd you piss off this time."

Shadow remained silent for a brief moment. Eyes closed as he tried to comprehend everything himself that's happened. Though Infinite revealed his intentions of his return it was still unclear of how he intended to carry it out. Then there's the mystery of Dr. Eggman's disappearance. Could it be possible that Infinite truly finished him off? Apart of him refused to believe that. There was more going on and he wouldn't rest until he figured everything out.

Shadow opened his eyes then shifted his attention towards Knuckles. "Infinite's back."

"What?!," said Knuckles in shock.

 **The mysterious new foe has been revealed as Infinite. What sinister plan does the jackal have that surpassed anything Eggman has ever done? He plans to shroud the world in eternal darkness. What dark powers has Infinite acquired using the Chaos Emeralds? And the Phantom Ruby is beginning to make itself known as the power he thought once lost to him is slowly returning.**

 **That's the end of this chapter and like I said I didn't like how it turned out. I might come back and make a few changes later on. But for now. Let me know what you think. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	4. The Warning

**Thanks for the reviews and new favs and followers of this story. Next chapter is up. To me my writing kind of sucked on this one.**

 **Chapter Three: The Warning**

Dark clouds shrouded over the blood red tainted skies of an unknown ruined city. Complete annihilation displayed as it appeared the apocalypse had arrived to claim all life. Leaving behind a deadly path of destruction in its wake. Beneath the demolished city streets burning molten lava flooded the earth with flaming tornadoes that seemed to almost reach and touch the skies overhead. Everything reduced down to nothing more but a burning wasteland.

Within the center of the city, what appeared like a large sinkhole embedded into the ground filled with more lava. A roar that made the ground quake with the vibration could be heard. However nothing could be seen. The end of the world had reached and the result catastrophic. Plaguing it all in despair. What has caused for such tragic events to come to pass.

Tikal stood in the center of it all. Sadness in her cobalt blue eyes as tears flowed down her face. It pained her to watch as the world slowly burned away. All civilization dying as it was completely wiped from existence. Armageddon devouring it all and consuming it into complete darkness. Who would want to destroy the world? Who found pleasure in extinguishing everything civilization had built over so many years? Burn it all away.

What has happened? Why didn't anyone stand to protect what was so precious? She wasn't one for penchant when it came to the idea of using violence for she always sought for a more peaceful solution when it came to war. But this… this was too much for her. This was a lot worse than when her tribe fell to the water god Chaos. The world would soon be swallowed completely by the flames and shrouded in darkness for all eternity. There was nothing she could do to stop it. Not even the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds nor the Master Emerald would be enough to fix what has happened. To save them all.

Tikal clasped her hands together and rested them against her chest. Closing her eyes. She slowly moved down until she was on her knees. Why was she seeing of all of this? Was it real? Was this truly what she was awakened to see? Watch as the world slowly died. Was this some kind of punishment for what she had done to stop the world from ending once before? Was Chaos responsible for this too?

Another loud, thunderous roar is heard echoing throughout the demolished city. The bodiless beast of who it belonged angered.

"Patience my beast… patience," spoke up a deep voice.

Tikal opened her eyes then shifted her gaze forward.

Standing too no far in the distance a figure stood at the edge of the large hole in the center of the city. His back turned facing her so she couldn't see his face. He was cloaked in a black hooded cape. His arms stretched out over his head. "It won't be much longer now. The time will come and when it does you can devour it all… Once the final piece has been collected."

He was replied with another resounding roar. "She's a lot closer than you think."

 _What's going on? Who is that?_ , thought the young echidna to herself.

Just then the seven Chaos Emeralds appeared around the mysterious figure. Rotating around him above his head. They begin to shine brightly, and they increased their speed as they spun around the cloaked figure. "This world will soon plummet into eternal darkness. All the light consumed as a new era will rise," he spoke.

The light within the emeralds continue to shine until Tikal was covered in a blinding light. She brought her arms up to shield her eyes. Then she was surrounded in darkness as the entire ruined city had completely vanished along with the mysterious figure.

" _ **This… is the way the world ends**_ ," the same voice echoed in her mind as a final cryptic message was delivered.

 **Angel Island**

Tikal's eyes snapped opened as she shot up from the bed. Her breathing heavy as she pant for air trying to regain control of her breathing. Beads of perspiration on her head flowing down her face. The images of what she experienced flashing through her mind. It was just a dream. More like an unbearable nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. The world was dying as the flames incinerated it all into ashes. Was it all just in her head? A fabrication created in her mind of her greatest fears. Was this some sort of punishment for trying to do the forbidden and stopping the world from ending once before? So many questions flooded her mind as she was trying to comprehend what had just transpired. Was any of what she saw even real?

After a few seconds of taking slow deep breaths the young echidna was finally able to calm her nerves and relax. It was then she realized something. She looked down at her hands as she held them in front of her then down at the rest of her body. She felt flesh and bone. No longer a spirit instead her body had been returned to her.

"How is this possible?," she questioned. Her tone a whisper. She shifted her gaze forwards as she then began to take in her new surroundings. She was in a medium sized room with only two windows. One situated next to the bed and the second on the other end of the room next to the door. Not much for furniture for the only things inside was the bed obviously where she laid, and a small drawer next to it with a lamp resting on top of it. She was no longer inside the Master Emerald instead in what appears like someone's home. What has happened? She was released from the emerald once again only this time in flesh. No longer a wandering spirit. How was this possible? Who has released her and for what purpose?

Just then the sound of two unknown voices caught her attention. They were male and sounded like they were coming from the other side of the door. She wasn't alone.

Outside the small single-room home stood both Knuckles and Shadow. The male echidna leaning and resting his back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest next to the door where he could keep an eye on his ancestor as she slept. And Shadow stood not too far in front of him in his signature stance.

Some time had passed after Infinite's escape and Shadow was filling Knuckles in of all that's happened. Not that he really wanted to but knew how stubborn the echidna was and wouldn't let him leave without some kind of explanation for invading and nearly destroying his island. He didn't fear him he just wasn't in the mood to put up with his attitude at the moment. Knuckles was very overprotective when it came to Angel Island and demanded it be treated with the upmost respect for it was the former home of his ancestors and where the Master Emerald resided.

"So he's back huh," said Knuckles.

Shadow nodded. "Yeah. Only this time he's not the same. He's somehow managed to acquire power he's never wield before. He's no longer relying on the Phantom Ruby to increase his strength."

"What do you mean?"

Shadow stayed silent for a brief moment then replied. "He's somehow learned of the Chaos Emeralds existence and is using their negative energies to increase his own power."

Knuckles narrowed his eyes in anger and balled his hands into fists pounding them together to further indicate his emotion. "Damn it. Are you serious. That bastard. Great just when things were finally back to normal this happens. That's just what we needed right now." Knuckles paused for a few seconds then continued. "How did he learn about the seven Chaos Emeralds?"

"That's what I'm trying going to figure out right now. He already holds four of them."

"Wait he what?! You should've started with that!"

Shadow's faced remained stoic as he looked to the now furious echidna. "Calm the hell down. It's not like we can do much about it now. They're already in his possession. All we can do now is find away to stop him from collecting the remaining three."

Knuckles uncurled his fists and crossed his arms over his chest once again. "Yeah I guess you're right. Though still the emeralds alone are still powerful on their own."

"True but his goal is to collect all seven and use their power to shroud the world in darkness."

"He want's to destroy the world…"

"Not conquer it." Shadow dropped his arms then pulled out the green emerald and held it in his right hand. "There's still three more emeralds left for him to collect before he can assemble all seven. It'll still take him some time before that happens."

"But who knows how long it took him to gather the four he has now. It could've happened anytime between the six months when we defeated Eggman. Who knows when he started collecting them." Knuckles pushed himself away from the wall. "We need to prepare. Not be caught off guard like the last time. We need to tell Sonic and the others before it's too late. We need to act now."

Shadow loathed the idea of working with Sonic again. They weren't exactly friends more like rivals being a better word used to describe them. They merely made a truce to work together anytime the situation called for it. He knew Knuckles was going to tell the faker regardless of what he said about Infinite's return. For the echidna did have a point. Last time they made the mistake of underestimating Eggman and Infinite's power which resulted in Sonic being imprisoned. They couldn't afford to make the same mistake again.

Shadow turned and began to put some distance between himself and Knuckles. Making sure to be at a far enough distance where Chaos Control wouldn't pull the echidna in.

Knuckles eyed the dark hedgehog. Unsure of whether or not he could trust him. Shadow wasn't someone he put too much faith in when it came to working as a team. They thought completely different. While Sonic worked to keep everyone alive no matter what. Shadow always did the opposite. Doing whatever means necessary to further increase his goal. Even betrayal if he had to. The hedgehog was untrustworthy in his eyes. Still when Eggman had invaded six months ago Shadow worked along side them to save the world from the evil Doctor. Or maybe it was just convenient for him. He wasn't sure. Whatever the reason as of right now he was torn with his decision. All he could do at the moment since the ebony hedgehog was the one who encountered Infinite first he would have no choice but to trust him. A temporary alliance that is. For the moment Shadow turned his back on them he would make him pay.

Meanwhile, Tikal had managed to make her way towards the door. Walking as silently as she could as not to let the others know she was awake. She stood with her back resting against the door with her head shifted slightly towards the left. Peeking over the window as she listened in on their conversation. One voice she was very well familiar with. The one that belonged to the only living member of her former clan. Knuckles the current Guardian of the Master Emerald. He was speaking with another about some events that happened prior to her awakening. What she wasn't sure, but she did hear the mentioning of the seven Chaos Emeralds and their negative energy. What was going on?

The images from her nightmare quickly flashed through her mind. She shook her head to push away the thoughts. No she refused to believe it. Any of it. The world wouldn't die.

"Tell the faker to be ready," said Shadow to Knuckles. "Though weakened I'm sure it won't take long for Infinite to recover. He's absorbing the power of the Chaos Emeralds that he already possesses to further increase his strength. Using his hatred and anger to feed into the negative energy. We can't drop our guard."

"No surprise you would know a thing or two about that. Considering, you know, how things started out when we met you."

Shadow couldn't ignore the fact that what Knuckles said was true. He remembered the hatred he held for the people of the earth after what happened on Space Colony ARK over fifty years ago. Though he swore vengeance he soon learned of his true purpose and most importantly his promise to Maria to keep the world safe no matter what. A promise that even till this day he vowed to keep. Though hard at times for there was still those who feared and reviled him for his Black Arms blood. Labeling him a threat and enemy to humanity. A weapon of mass destruction.

The ebony hedgehog pushed away the dark memories of the past then, Chaos Emerald in hand, lifted his right arm up as he prepared to use Chaos Control to teleport. "Chaos…" The green Chaos Emerald begins to shine as its power activated. Looking back towards Knuckles it was then something inside the echidna's house caught his eye. Easy to miss if he wasn't focused. "…Control!" Just before he disappeared Shadow caught a glimpse of cobalt blue eyes.

Knuckles remained where he stood. Thoughts crowding his mind of what would come next with Infinite's next move. "I better hurry and warn the others."

Unbeknownst to him inside his small home. Tikal had her back pressed against the door. "He knows the Chaos Control," said Tikal to herself. Her voice a whisper.

 **Station Square**

"So what do you think?," asked Amy as she stepped out of one of the dressing rooms inside the store. She wore a strapless white sundress with pink floral. Right hand resting behind her head while the other was set on her hip as she posed like a model down a runway. Showing it off.

"You look beautiful Amy," complimented Cream, a big smile on her face. She sat on a fancy white colored armchair sofa that was situated inside the large dressing room. Her little Chao, Cheese, sitting on her lap matching her same smile. "Mr. Sonic would have to be crazy not to notice you." She added.

"Aw thanks Cream. You're so sweet." Amy then turned to face the large mirror behind her. Checking to see how the dress looked.

It's been some time since she last saw Sonic. She spent more time shopping with Cream and Cheese. Trying to push away her thoughts of the young hedgehog. On some rare occasions she would come across Tails, who spent most of his time in his workshop. Knuckles was even more infrequent as he continued to stay guard over the Master Emerald.

After she tried on a few more outfits Amy paid for her purchases then the trio were out the door. They then continued into a fancy shoe store as Amy tried on a few pairs of high heels trying to find ones that matched the clothes she had bought. After spending some time in there they left as well. Not long after that they made their way to the park where it was Cream's turn to have some fun. The little rabbit made her way to the swings with Cheese right on her heels. Amy remained back and sat on one of the benches close by. Keeping her eyes focused on Cream.

It was getting late into the afternoon. They had spent almost all of the entire day out shopping. The time flying so fast she hadn't even noticed. No matter how much shopping she did Amy's thoughts always wandered back to Sonic. She missed him. It felt like an eternity since she last saw him. Why did he always have to be so distant? Why couldn't he just stop for once and come see her even if just for a little while. It wasn't like she was hard to find, unlike him.

"I swear sometimes I wonder why I even bother with him," said Amy to herself. Letting out a frustrated sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not like he ever even notices me." She has matured. Growing out of always chasing after him. Finally realizing it was getting her nowhere. For no matter how close she got to him he always pulled further away and out of her reach. Trying to escape her. She realized that she needed to grow out of her childish ways and focus on more mature things, but no matter what she did she couldn't ignore her growing feelings for the blue hedgehog.

The sound of Cream's innocent laughter broke her out of her thoughts as she looked in the small rabbit's direction. Swinging back and forth on the swing as she would use her legs to kick out every time she swung forward. Her little chao Cheese flying next to her clapping as he too laughed with glee. How it would be like to be a child again. So small, so innocent. Never having to worry about such things as love. Maybe she should just give up on trying to get Sonic's attention and move on. Maybe then she'll feel better.

Amy continued to watch Cream and Cheese enjoying themselves. Then her cellphone begins to ring. She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone encased in a white cover with the design of the famous Eiffel Tower on the back. She checked to see who it was, smiled, then answered. "I see you finally learned how to use the cellphone I gave you," she spoke into the receiver.

 _"Not the time Amy."_ It was Knuckles. _"I need you to gather everyone together. We all need to meet."_

"Huh? Why?"

 _"I'll explain it then. Just do it as soon as possible."_

"Knuckles what's going on?," she demanded. She hated it when people left everything in mystery.

 _"I have no time to argue with you. Just do it."_

"Ok fine. I'll call everyone up and tell them to meet at the small restaurant by the pier. But you have to give me some time. Tails, Silver, Blaze, and the Chaotix shouldn't be hard to get a hold of. It's just Sonic that might take some time."

 _"Tails should know where Sonic is if not only he knows how to get a hold of him."_

"Wait what about Shadow, Rouge, and Omega?"

 _"Shadow already knows. I'm sure he's already told Rouge and Omega. We'll me you at the pier in two hours."_

"Wait… we?" Before Amy could question any further Knuckles had disconnected. She wasn't sure what to make of that phone call, but whatever reason it was no doubt it was serious if Knuckles was calling for them to gather together. Was something wrong?

Amy shifted her gaze towards Cream and Cheese as the two continued on with their playing. Before she called anyone she would have to inform Ms. Vanilla that she would be bringing Cream home a little late so she wouldn't worry. Then call the others.

 **Angel Island**

Knuckles hung up his phone call with Amy. He knew exactly the place that the pink hedgehog had told him to meet her and the others. He wasn't comfortable leaving the Master Emerald alone especially with a threat like Infinite on the loose, but he had no choice. He couldn't bring the gem with him so he would make sure to make this meeting quick then return with Tikal back to Angel Island. He swore he'd keep her safe. There was still the mystery of Tikal's sudden emergence from the Master Emerald. He still wondered if maybe it had something to do with Infinite's abilities to use the Chaos Emeralds or something else. Something more dangerous.

Knuckles shifted his attention towards the Shrine. The young female echidna was standing on the top step looking at the Master Emerald. She's been quiet since she's awakened. Confused no doubt or maybe frightened. He wasn't sure. He'd keep her close. It was his duty as Guardian. Knuckles slowly made his way up the steps of the altar. He was careful not to startle her when he reached the top. "Hey are you ok?," he asked.

A few seconds passed then the female echidna finally replied. "Yes." A short answer and he could've sworn he could hear hesitation in her voice, but he didn't question her.

"Ok. Well everything is all set. In about two hours we'll go and meet the others."

"Where?" Her back still facing him.

"We're headed to Station Square. Amy said to meet her at a small restaurant by the pier. She's already calling the others to meet us there."

"I see."

Silence exchanged between the two echidnas as neither one said a word. A cool breeze blew brushing through the trees and rustling the leaves. It was close to sunset. By the time they met up with the others it would be nightfall.

Something was bothering Tikal he could tell, but she refused to say a word. Something was on her mind and whatever it was it was bad to have her in this state. He didn't know much about his ancestor for the brief moment when she appeared the first time their sole purpose was to lock away Chaos. Other than that he drew a blank. He wasn't good at these kinds of things, so he too wasn't sure how to handle them besides asking her what's wrong and accepting her answer… Maybe Amy can help.

"Thank you guardian," spoke up Tikal.

Knuckles snapped out of his train of thoughts. "For what?"

"For everything you've done for me since my release from the Master Emerald." She turned around and faced Knuckles. Bowing her head. "I am in your debt."

"Hey, don't worry about it. There's no need for that." He set both of his hands on her shoulders. Lifting her head up. "I was happy to help. We'll figure this out I promise. We'll talk to my friends then once we're done we'll start working on figuring out what happened and how you were pulled out of the Master Emerald."

Tikal just looked at him for a brief moment without saying a word. Then finally smiled. The first he's seen.

"And you can call me Knuckles."

"Of course Knuckles."

 **Station Square**

Two hours later everyone arrived at the restaurant Amy had called for them to meet. It was a small establishment overlooking the pier. Family oriented. The place wasn't packed tonight as it usually was. Maybe a slow night. Which was good for the crew would be able to find seats without having to sit too far apart.

Amy, Cream, and Cheese were the first to arrive as they stood outside the restaurant. Not long after Sonic arrived with Tails on the Tornado. Amy could feel the beat of heart thumping in her chest as she saw the blue hedgehog jumping off the Tornado's wing. She hasn't seen him in months. She was happy to finally be able to see him again and relieved for she always worried about him when he disappears. She fought back the urge to run up and hug him like she would usually do for she told herself to grow out of her childish ways and mature. She wasn't a child anymore.

"Hey guys," greeted Tails as he jumped out of the plane and landed next to Sonic. The two then making their way towards Amy and Cream. "What's up."

"Yo long time no see," greeted Sonic.

"Hello Tails and Mr. Sonic," said Cream. Always being polite as her mother taught her. "It's great to finally see you two again."

"Same here Cream," said Tails.

"So what's up? What's going on?," asked the blue hedgehog. "We came as soon as we heard."

"Well we would've been here earlier if I didn't have to track down this one." Tails indicated with his head towards Sonic.

Amy looked from Tails to Sonic. "Why? Where were you?"

"I was bored so I started traveling around the world and seeing other places. It's been really boring since we defeated Eggman and Infinite. I needed something to do."

Amy smiled. "Yeah that definitely sounds like you. Always looking out for your next adventure. Never being able to stay still for too long."

"Yeah. What about you Ames? What have you been up to?"

"Not much. Just shopping and taking care of Cream. I have been thinking about moving into the city though."

"Really. That's a very huge step Amy. You're really growing up. I'm impressed."

Amy couldn't help but blush from his compliment. "Thanks Sonic."

"If only you would," interrupted Tails. Knowing how Sonic could be at times.

"Yeah we both know that's not gonna happen pal," replied the blue hedgehog to his best friend.

Just then a rift opens as Silver, with his left arm wrapped around Blaze's waist and the other holding the cyan Chaos Emerald, appeared through Chaos Control. They dropped to the ground in front of the others.

"Hey guys," greeted Amy. "Glad you could make it."

"Hey, it's good to see you all again," said Silver.

"So what's up?," asked Blaze. Getting straight to the point. "Why did you want us all here?"

"Truthfully it was Knuckles who called me and told me to gather everyone together. I guess he has something really important to tell us," replied Amy.

"Well this better be quick."

"What's the rush? It's been a long time since we've last seen you Blaze. How have you been?"

"Just jumping from one timeline to another. Work is never done when help is needed. It pisses me off though that I couldn't be here to help you guys defeat Dr. Eggman six months ago. I had other business elsewhere so only Silver was available."

"It's ok. We won in the end. But thank you for sending Silver. He was a lot of help."

"So can we go in now? I'm starving. The gang is all here right," asked Sonic.

"Wait what about Vector and the rest of Team Chaotix? Also Shadow, Rouge, and Omega?," asked Tails.

"I called Vector and he said they couldn't make it because they had a packed schedule, but I could've sworn I heard Espio in the background saying 'stop lying' though. And as for Shadow and the rest of his team Knuckles said they already know. So it's just us left," replied Amy.

"I wonder what's up," added Blaze.

"Good evening everyone," spoke up a new voice.

Everyone shifted their attention towards the source and saw Espio approaching them alone. Vector and Charmy nowhere in sight.

"Espio you made it," said Amy.

"I asked Vector about the phone call he received from you earlier today. He told me about meeting everyone here."

"So where's Vector and Charmy?," asked Sonic.

"Vector is going on a date with someone he's been trying to going out with for a while now and Charmy is spying on him so that he can catch the entire chaos on video and post it on social media."

"Oh yeah. I love his videos. 'Vector's fails.' The kids channel is really popular on YouTube."

"I've never seen anyone mess up as much as Vector does," added Tails. "He's hilarious by accident."

"Getting off subject here guys," interrupted Amy then she turned and faced Espio. "Anyway thanks for showing up. Now you can fill them in on what's going on afterwards."

"Of course," replied Espio.

"And I can't wait to see his next video of another one of Vector's failed date," said Sonic.

"Very mature Sonic," said Silver.

Sonic looked to Silver. "Don't act like you don't watch them."

"I do not."

"Stop lying Silver," said Blaze. "I've seen you."

Amy watched as her friends joked and laughed. It's felt like forever since the last time she got to see them gather all together. It was a wonderful feeling having them back together again. If even for a short time. She cherished these moments and hoped it would last forever.

"So can we eat now?," asked the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah," replied Amy. "Let's head inside and find a table."

"Awesome. I'm gonna order myself some chilidogs," said Sonic as he went in first.

"Of course you are," said Silver.

Everyone made their way inside and found two booths right across from each other next to the window. In one sat Amy and Cream on one side while Sonic and Tails sat across from them. Silver, Blaze, and Espio sat at the booth across from them. Silver and Blaze sitting together while Espio sat across. They looked around as they searched for the red echidna who had called for this meeting.

"So when's Knuckles gonna show up," asked Sonic. "This was his idea after all."

"I don't get it. He should've been here by now," replied Amy. "Where is he?"

"Maybe he's just running late Amy," said Cream. Cheese sitting on her lap.

"Well he better hurry up. We don't have all night," said Blaze growing impatient.

Amy stood up so she could look around more easily. All she could see were families of both humans and mobians at other tables talking and laughing. The wait staff serving them their food and drinks. Not a sign of the echidna though. She was beginning to grow impatient. Then something outside the window situated next to Blaze, Silver and Espio caught her eye.

She saw someone. An echidna no doubt, leaning forward against the rails and looking out into the ocean. Her back was turned so it was hard to see her face. The light from the restaurant and the decorative lights that were set outside for those who decided to eat at the tables there helped to see her form a bit better. Her fur was peach colored with dreads that dropped just passed her shoulders. She wore a white tank top with a dress with green and red triangle patterns on it. It took Amy a few seconds to try and think why this girl looked so familiar.

A memory from what felt like a long time ago flashed into her mind. The girl who helped them calm Chaos and reseal him for good inside the Master Emerald. It couldn't be her could it? "It can't be…," her words trailed off.

Cream was the first to notice. "What is it Amy?"

Amy didn't reply at first. By this time she had the attention of all her friends.

"Amy?," asked Tails.

"… Tikal," said Amy.

"What? Tikal?," repeated Sonic as he shot up from his seat from the mention of the name. He followed Amy's gaze.

By then the pink hedgehog left the booth. The others a bit confused at first then soon followed right after her. Not long they were standing outside. Stopping a few feet away from the mysterious girl not wanting to scare her. It was then they saw she wasn't alone. Standing to the girl's left leaning his back against the rails with his arms crossed was Knuckles.

Tikal had her eyes closed as she enjoyed the cool breeze of the wind brushing against her face and through her dreads. The ocean sparkled as the light from the moon reflected off it's surface. The waves crashing below. A soothing sound. It helped calm her mind and nerves. She felt complete serenity. She couldn't recall the last time she was able to feel so content and peaceful. Her last moments alive spent in so much pain and tragedy that moments like this she cherished. Reminding her of more peaceful times when she met the chao before everything went wrong.

Tikal pushed away the hurtful memories and focused on the peacefulness around her. It was then she heard multiple footsteps approaching. She hesitated at first to move when she heard them stop. She waited for a few seconds before slowly turning half-circle towards her left to see who the new arrivals were.

"Tikal. I knew it," said Amy with a smile. "It's really you."

Everyone else who knew of her existence before looked on in shock and disbelief. All except for Silver and Blaze who had no idea who the echidna girl was.

"Tikal I can't believe you're here." Amy took a step forward but stopped when she saw the girl trying to take a step back in fear. Her back pressed against the rail's cold surface.

"It's ok Tikal," spoke up Knuckles. He moved to stand next to his ancestor. Setting a hand on her right shoulder. "She's a friend. They all are. They're the ones I told you about that we came to see. They mean no harm."

Tikal said nothing but calmed herself a bit at Knuckles comforting gesture.

"Knuckles why is Tikal outside the Master Emerald," questioned Sonic. His tone now more serious. No longer humorous. "Did something happen? Chaos wasn't released was he?"

"Relax Sonic. Chaos isn't free and the Master Emerald is still in one piece," reassured the echidna.

"Thank god," said Amy relieved. "So what's going on then? I did as you asked. I brought everyone here. Is this about Tikal?"

Knuckles shook his head. "No. Not at the moment anyway. This is about something else."

"Like what?," asked Tails.

"You guys might want to get comfortable. There's a lot to explain."

Soon everyone had moved their seating rearrangements from inside to outside. It was a beautiful cool night so it would be a waste to spend it inside. Everyone had ordered their food and were waiting for it to be brought to them. They took two round tables to be able to fit all nine of them. So they moved them together so that they could converse a lot easier. They sat in somewhat the same manner as before. The first table seating Sonic, Knuckles, Tikal and Amy while the second sat Cream, Tails, Blaze, Silver and Espio.

"So what is it?," asked Sonic. "What's going on?"

"Infinite's back you guys," said Knuckles bluntly. This received a huge gasp from everyone, except Tikal of course. Who had no idea who that was.

"What? He's back," said Silver.

"But how's that possible? I saw him disappear after I defeated him. After that I saw Egghead absorb the remaining power of the Phantom Ruby into his robot taking Infinite with it. I thought he was gone."

"I thought so too," replied Knuckles. "But he survived somehow and now he's back and he wants revenge."

"Well we'll just kick his ass like the last time. He doesn't stand a chance against us when we stick together."

"Sonic, language please," said Amy. "We do have a child at the table."

"Oh right," said Sonic. A sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry about that Cream."

The little rabbit merely smiled. Accepting his apology.

"It won't be so easy this time around Sonic," continued Knuckles. "He's not the same."

The serious look from before returned to the blue hedgehog's face. "What do you mean?"

"He's a lot stronger now. His intentions much darker. I could sense it. His heart is full of hatred. I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to kill any one of us."

Everyone looked to another other as they processed the information. Trying to make sense of what the red echidna had just said. A much darker Infinite. The first time they met the jackal he was ruthless and cruel. He defeated Sonic without effort nearly killing him, but he didn't. His ability of using the Phantom Ruby made him a dangerous enemy. Bending the reality around him and making those consumed by fear cower before him. He had the entire world in the palm of his hands. No one was safe and now he was worse.

After a few more moments of silence Tails spoke up. "So not all of the fragments of the Phantom Ruby were destroyed. Infinite still has his and enhanced it somehow. No doubt he plans to use it again to try and conquer the world like Dr. Eggman did."

"Much worse," replied Knuckles.

"What do you mean 'much worse'?"

By now he had the attention of everyone once again. "He's not using the Phantom Ruby and he's not planning to conquer the world."

"Then what is he trying to do then?," asked Silver.

Knuckles paused for a brief moment as the next part angered him, but before he could speak someone beat him to it.

"The seven Chaos Emeralds are being collected and their dark energies are being summoned," interrupted Tikal.

Everyone looked to the peach colored echidna in shock.

"What? The Chaos Emeralds," said Silver.

"Yeah," replied Knuckles. "Infinite is somehow able to use the negative power of the Chaos Emeralds and plans to use them to destroy the world."

The image from Tikal's nightmare flashes through her mind once again as the final cryptic message repeated. _**This… is the way the world ends.**_ Infinite, the name sounded so foreign to her. Could he be the one from her nightmare? The cloaked figure. Is he the one responsible for all that destruction?

 **Knuckles has warned Sonic and the rest of his friends of the return of Infinite. The jackal possessing power that could bring about the end of the world. With the knowledge of Infinite's return will it be enough to prepare Sonic and his friends for the battle ahead. Will it be enough to save them from suffering the same fate as before? And what of Tikal's nightmare of the world coming to an end. Could this be a sign of warning or is there more to the echidna's return than even she's aware of.**

 **That's the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	5. The Situation

**Next chapter is up.**

 **Chapter Four: The Situation**

 **Station Square- GUN Headquarters**

It was late. What time it was he didn't know at this point nor did it matter to him. He was used to late nights like this. Staying extra hours either finishing up stacks of paperwork from his completed missions or attending meetings with the Commander and other superiors of GUN.

It's been a long day. After his return from his investigation at Eggman's facility and the battle on Angel Island. Shadow returned to GUN HQ to inform Rouge of what he had learned of their new foe. The mysterious figure who had attacked Dr. Eggman's base was none other than Infinite. The jackal even stronger than before as he was somehow able to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to further increase his own. But how was that possible?

Shadow sat at his desk. Leaning back against the cushion seat with both of his arms resting on the armrests on either side as he held the green Chaos Emerald in his left hand. He looked at the gem as events from the day passed through his mind. So many questions flooding his mind as he sought for answers to the jackal's mysterious return. Sonic told them after he defeated Infinite he had seen him disappear when Dr. Eggman absorbed all the remaining power of the Phantom Ruby. So how was it possible that Infinite was here now? Where has he been hiding all this time? And how did he learn of the existence of the seven Chaos Emeralds? Did Dr. Eggman once mention the gems to him when the two were allied? And if so how much knowledge of their power did he know?

In their fight Infinite relied heavily on the Chaos Emeralds at his disposal to be able to stop Shadow's own Chaos abilities. Summoning their negative energies and increasing that power with his anger and hatred. Had Knuckles not used the Master Emerald to subdue them the outcome would've ended up with his downfall. It infuriated him that he needed to be rescued. He refused to be indebted to anyone. Especially when it was one of the faker's friends. He was the ultimate life form he didn't need saving. He merely underestimated his opponent. A mistake he did not intend to make a second time. He's defeated Infinite before and he would do it again. And this time he would ensure the bastard never returned.

"Plan on going home anytime soon?," asked Rouge.

Completely preoccupied with his thoughts Shadow failed to notice his best friend's arrival. Standing at the doorway of his office was Rouge. Her arms crossed beneath her breasts as she leaned against the doorframe. He thought she had left some time earlier for it was infrequent for Rouge to stay late hours. Unless of course they were being briefed on their next assignment.

The question she asked was rhetorical for she already knew the answer. Rouge was the only other person, besides Maria, who knew him better than anyone else.

Shadow put away the green Chaos Emerald and pushed the dilemma with Infinite to the back of his mind to be dealt with later. He sat up in his seat and returned focused on the paper work he had been working on before he got distracted.

Rouge took his silence for his answer. Knowing exactly the response. Another late night.

Rouge sighed as she shook her head. "I swear I don't know how you do it Shadow." She pushes away from the doorframe and begins to make her way towards him. "I need the sleep. Dark circles aren't good for my complexion."

"What do you want Rouge?," asked Shadow. A hint of irritation in his voice. "I thought you left hours ago."

"I did." Rouge takes a seat in one of the chairs across from him. "But I came to check and see if you planned on coming home tonight. I tried calling you a couple of times and it was no surprise when you didn't answer. Another meeting or were you just being an asshole like always."

Both he and Rouge shared an apartment downtown Station Square. He didn't really have anywhere to live since his last home was on Space Colony Ark. After the events of the Black Arms invasion it took Rouge some time to convince him to agree to move in with her until he found a place of his own or if not she didn't mind if he stayed with her. They were teammates after all and the only person he would truly call friend. Even if she did annoy him sometimes or try to be flirtatious with him just to get a rise out of him.

"I've got a meeting with the Commander."

"I see. So I take it you won't be home until the middle of the night again," said Rouge. She leaned back against the chair and folded one leg over the other. "In that case I'll bring you something to eat then. No doubt you haven't eaten anything since earlier."

"No need. I'll be fine."

"I wasn't asking." The two sat in silence for a brief moment. Then Rouge began again. "It's Infinite isn't it. That's what's been on your mind since you got back." She knew him too well.

"He's a lot stronger now. Different than when he worked alongside Dr. Eggman. He seeks revenge for what happened six months ago and will do whatever is necessary to get it. With the power of the Chaos Emeralds his power has increased immensely. Even my Chaos abilities could barely scathe him. He was even able to see pass my Chaos Control and counter before I even could get close enough. As much as I hate to admit it. If it wasn't for Knuckles the outcome would've fallen in his favor."

Rouge could hear the growl in his voice when he uttered his last sentence. She knew he despised help especially when it came to Sonic's friends, but this time it saved him. Saved them all since the Master Emerald was able to weaken the jackal to a point where Shadow could do some major damage. She was silently grateful to that knucklehead for saving her best friend. She'd have to remember to thank him next time she saw him.

"So where do you think he is now?," she asked.

"I don't know, but I will find out." Shadow stood up from his chair and made his way towards the window that was situated on the left side of his office. Colorful lights filled the city as it was still awake. People could be seen walking the crowded sidewalks and cars zooming through the busy city streets. The city was always alive even at the late hours of the night when places of sin opened for business. "For now, once I'm done with the meeting with the Commander, I'll head back to Eggman's facility and see if I can find anything. If not I'll just track down Metal and make him talk."

"And how are you going to find him?"

"He won't be hard to track."

"And what about Dr. Eggman? Do you think what Infinite said about him is true?"

Shadow refused to believe Infinite's words were true. There was no way the masked jackal would go that far to silence the doctor. Would he? There had to be more going on than they were aware of. "I doubt the doctor is dead. There has to be something we're missing. Like I said I'll head back to the doctor's base and see if we missed anything or track down Metal."

"It's always business with you. I swear Shadow sometimes you really need to take a break and relax. It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun every once in a while."

"I don't do fun Rouge."

"You'll never know if you never try. Or maybe you'll finally take me up on my offer and let you me show you."

He doesn't reply. He kept his ruby red eyes focused into the lively city below. Six months ago the world was completely shattered and barely recognizable after the damage caused by Eggman and Infinite and now after the world was finally at peace it was being threatened once again. Only this time they would be prepared and make sure the outcome wasn't the same. As of right now Infinite wasn't at full power where he wanted to be until he collected all seven Chaos Emeralds. He needed to make sure the jackal never completed his plans. He would track him down no matter what it takes.

He heard the movement of the chair scraping the floor as Rouge stood up. "Alright I'll be back," she said. "But I'll get you to cave sooner or later. The challenge is fun, and I always win."

"We'll see."

 **Station Square**

"Since when has Infinite been able to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds?," asked Silver.

Everyone was still trying to process the information Knuckles had revealed to them about Infinite's sudden return. It's also been revealed the masked jackal had learned of the existence of the Chaos Emeralds and was harnessing their power to use for his own personal gain. If he succeeded at collecting all seven and use their powers together the end result could be catastrophic. He could destroy all life as they know it. All out of revenge.

"I think the real question is how did he learn of their existence?," inquired Tails. "I don't recall Eggman ever using them against us in our last encounter with him."

"That's what Shadow and I were trying to figure out earlier," replied Knuckles. His arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his seat. "For someone who has no knowledge or experience with the Chaos Emeralds whatsoever he knew exactly how to use them in his bout against Shadow."

"Wait. He and Shadow fought? When?," asked Sonic.

"Back on Angel Island. They were uninvited guests who nearly destroyed the place. Shadow said as far as he knew the teleportation to Angel Island was unintentional. The two made a random jump when they used Chaos Control simultaneously and somehow ended up on Angel Island."

"So Shadow was already in pursuit of Infinite before arriving on Angel Island," said Silver. "From where though?"

"From Eggman's base in Mystic Jungle. At the time Infinite was cloaked so it was hard to tell who he was. It wasn't until we were able to weaken him to a point where Shadow could do some damage that we were able to identify who he was."

"So after all this time of being MIA, Eggman finally decides to make a comeback. No doubt he's the one who told Infinite about the Chaos Emeralds," said Sonic. His adrenaline pumping. Though it wasn't the time to be getting excited over a possible deadly threat, the blue blur couldn't help but feel excitement and the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins. It's been a boring six months since he's had an actual challenge. Though the world was at peace, which of course was a good thing, Sonic couldn't ignore how much he actually missed fighting the old man. He didn't like to stay still for long. As he was always out searching for his next adventure.

Hell even getting Shadow to spar with him was getting hard lately as the ebony hedgehog was always working. Unless, of course, Sonic taunted him about being slower than him.

"That's another thing," spoke up Knuckles. "As far as we know, Infinite isn't working with Dr. Eggman."

"What do you mean?," asked Silver.

Knuckles paused for a brief moment. Silence fell on the group of friends as they all awaited the echidna's response. A few more seconds of intense silence then Knuckles finally replied. "When Shadow and his team arrived at Eggman's facility… it was completely destroyed."

"What?!" They all said in unison.

"What? Destroyed?," repeated Tails.

"Then what happened to Eggman?," asked Silver.

"I don't know. I don't think even Shadow knows the answer to that either."

Silence fell upon the group once again as they all tried to process this new information. Eggman was the last person to have known anything about Infinite's whereabouts. And now to hear his base was destroyed. What exactly was going on? Was it Infinite?

"Look you guys we got to be focused and prepared now more than ever," started Knuckles again. Getting everyone's attention. "Infinite is a threat. We need to be prepared to stop him. We can't let him complete his plans. We have to stop him from finding the remaining three Chaos Emeralds and find a way to take away the ones he already has."

"Well Shadow has one that's for sure," said Sonic. "He always carries the green Chaos Emerald on him."

Silver pulled out the cyan emerald that he had. "Well I have one."

"… And I have the last one," spoke up Tails.

"Where is it Tails?," asked Sonic. Looking over towards his best friend.

"Back at my workshop."

"That makes the last three," said Knuckles. "No doubt it won't be long until he comes searching for them. You guys need to be ready for a possible attack."

Silver and Tails nodded their response.

"I got your back Tails. I won't let that masked freak get anywhere near you," assured Sonic to the two tailed fox.

"Thanks Sonic."

"We'll keep the emerald safe. Infinite won't be able to get anywhere near it," said Blaze.

"Yeah," agreed Silver.

"Good."

Time passed as the group continued to converse about ideas on how they would be able to handle this new threat. Searching for Infinite wouldn't be any easy task as they had no clue where to even start. While using Chaos Control the masked jackal could be anywhere in the world. Planning his next attack. By this time their meals had arrived, and they were eating. Their conversations turning into much lighter ones as they then began to talk about what they had been up to since they last saw one another.

Tikal refused to eat as she said she wasn't hungry. So while the others talked amongst themselves the peach colored echidna took a moment to step away and returned to look out towards the vast ocean. She rested her arms on top of the railing and leaned forward against it. She closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze brush against her face and through her dreads. It was soothing. Peaceful. Feelings she hasn't felt in so long. In spirit she couldn't feel anything around her anymore for her mortal body was sacrificed when she saved her clan. All she could do was watch as the world continued to prosper over the ages. She didn't regret her decision of trapping both her and Chaos inside the Master Emerald for she knew it was for the greater good. But still there were still things she wished she could've experience when she was alive. Especially… love.

"Hey," spoke up a voice.

Turning slightly towards her left Tikal saw the pink colored hedgehog with a smile on her face approaching her. She couldn't recall her name. "Oh hello." Her tone low almost a whisper.

"Thought you could use a friend," said Amy as she came to stand beside her. Tikal's voice reminded her a lot like Creams. "You were quiet during the whole thing. I just wanted to come and make sure you were ok."

"I am fine. Thank you… um"

Amy took that as her cue to introduce herself. She smiled. "Amy Rose. But you can call me Amy."

Tikal nodded and smiled. "Amy nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I know who you are. Though we never met but it's a lot to explain and maybe kind of confusing."

"It's ok." Tikal returned her cobalt blue eyes back out towards the ocean. The rays from the moon's light reflecting off its surface making it sparkle.

"I'm sure this whole world is a little strange to you huh and with all that's happening."

"I've always wondered what it would be like… the world has prospered so much since I was alive. So many changes and advancements. It's exciting and scary at the same time. But yet I can't help but be curious to explore it's wonders."

That's the most words the pink hedgehog has heard the echidna speak. "Well maybe, if Knuckles doesn't mind that is, I can show you around some time. Station Square is a big city and filled with so many sights to see. It could take days but I know you'll love it."

Tikal turned to face Amy. "Really. You would do that for me?"

"Of course. What are friends for. You'll love it trust me."

"Thank you Amy."

Just then Cream, along with Cheese cradled in her arms, approached the two girls. She was curious to meet the new girl Knuckles had brought along with him when he arrived. "Hello miss," said Cream. "You're Knuckles' friend right."

Both Amy and Tikal turned to looked down at Cream. Tikal looked down at the small rabbit and smiled. She nodded her response and kneeled down to her level. "Hello. My name is Tikal and who might you be?"

"My name is Cream, and this is my chao Cheese. Nice to meet you Miss Tikal." She returned the smile.

"Nice to meet you too Cream."

Cheese flew out of the small rabbit's arms and slowly approached Tikal. It wasn't long until he flew into her arms and hugged her.

"And hello to you too Cheese," said Tikal.

Cream was surprised at the sudden gesture. "Oh wow Cheese really likes you."

"Back where I came from I use to spend time with the chao all the time. It was the only thing that soothed me amongst all the chaos taking place around me. I'm surprised to still see them around."

"Well they live in the Chao Garden. Except for Cheese who lives with me. Maybe we can take you there some time."

"I would love that. Thank you Cream."

"Hey Tikal," spoke up Knuckles. "Ready to go."

Knuckles along with the others had finished their meals and were preparing their goodbyes. They approached the trio.

Tikal stood up from her kneeled position and faced her ancestor and nodded. "Of course."

"With everything going on I don't feel comfortable leaving the Master Emerald alone for very long."

"Yeah. We got to be cautious," said Sonic.

"Well it was nice meeting you all though I didn't really catch your names."

"I'm Silver and this is my friend Blaze," introduced the silver hedgehog. Blaze merely nodded her head.

"I am Espio."

"I'm Tails."

"And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"You I remember from the battle against Chaos," said Tikal towards the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah I wasn't sure if you remembered. That was a tough battle. Thanks for the help with that."

"No thank you. If it wasn't for you history would've repeated itself only this time Chaos would've succeeded drowning this world."

"All that matters is that we won, and Chaos is at peace again."

"But for how long?," questioned Tails. "Let's just hope Infinite never finds out what's inside the Master Emerald."

"Trust me there's no way I'm letting that bastard catch wind of that," assured Knuckles as he balled his hands into fists, pounding them together. "For if he does he'll get the beating of a lifetime."

Soon everyone began to disperse as they started to go their separate ways. Sonic left with Tails as he planned to stay with him until this whole ordeal was settled. Especially to ensure no harm befell his best if Infinite tried anything. Silver and Blaze disappeared using Chaos Control. Espio left. This left behind only Knuckles, Tikal, Amy, Cream, and Cheese.

Cream began to yawn as sleepiness slowly was taking over. Cheese cradled in her arms as the small chao had already fallen asleep.

Amy picked up Cream and cradled her in her arms. "Well I better get these two home already. Don't want to worry Ms. Vanilla."

"Of course. It was really nice to meet you Amy," said Tikal. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Me too. There's so many places I would like to show you."

"What do you mean?," asked Knuckles.

Amy shifted her eyes towards him. "Oh I told Tikal I would show her around Station Square some time. She's been cooped up inside the Master Emerald for so long that I know she's dying to see how much the world has changed since her time."

"I don't know Amy." Knuckles crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't feel comfortable letting Tikal wander around the city especially with a threat like Infinite on the loose."

"Don't be so paranoid Knuckles. She'll be fine."

"She'll be a lot safer on Angel Island."

"You can't keep her isolated on the island forever Knuckles."

"I'd rather that than put her life in danger."

"She won't be in any danger. I'll keep her safe. We all will. Tikal is our friend and she deserves to see what this world has to offer. She's still confused about everything. Maybe this can help a bit. Get her to come out of her shell."

Knuckles says nothing.

"I give you my word that I'll keep her safe and the slightest sign of danger I'll bring her back to you ok."

Knuckles still says nothing. After a few seconds of pondering his decision he let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine."

Amy's face lit up along with Tikal's. "Great. I'll go tomorrow to pick her up ok."

"What so soon?," asked Knuckles.

"Yeah. There's so much to see plus I can take her shopping. She'll love the latest fashion trends."

"You do know she doesn't know what any of that is right."

"Oh with me she will." Amy looked to the peach colored echidna. "See you tomorrow Tikal. We have a long and exciting day tomorrow."

Tikal smiled. "See you tomorrow Amy."

With that said Amy began to make her way towards the sidewalk to slow down a cab.

Knuckles looked to Tikal. "Ready to go."

Tikal nodded and the too took off back to Angel Island.

 **Angel Island**

Tikal sat at the top step of the Shrine of the Master Emerald. She sat with one leg folded over the other and rested her hands on her lap. It was the next day. She had awoken early for she didn't want to miss the sunrise. It's been so long since she got to experience such a moment. So long since she got to feel everything around her. The brush of the wind on her face and body. The warmth from the sun. The smells in the air. The sounds of nature. Everything was so refreshing as it felt new to her. She'd been inside the Master Emerald for so long that she thought she would never get to experience such things ever again.

She was alive. She was alive again… right? Tikal looked down at her returned body. There were still so many questions that flooded her mind about her sudden return to this world. Mainly being how was it possible for her to return to this world inside her own body? She was no longer a spirit. The memory of how she was pulled out of the emerald was still vague in her mind. She couldn't recall what happened. All she remembered was waking up inside Knuckles' small home next to the shrine. The haunting nightmare that had awakened her. Could it be possible the threat the others had spoken about last night be the same person her nightmare was warning about? Could he be the one responsible for all that destruction? Tikal shook her head as she forced the images away. No. She wouldn't think about such horrific things. She had faith that her new friends would help come up with a solution to keep the peace. They wouldn't allow for such tragic events to come to pass. They would stop this new threat and save their world.

"Hey, you're up early," said Knuckles. He stood at the bottom of the steps of the shrine. He was stretching as he held his arms over his head and yawned. Usually he was already awake by this hour to begin his daily routine of guarding the Master Emerald, but there's still the teen in him that made him lazy and want to sleep in.

"Yes I wanted to see the sunrise," replied Tikal. "It's been so long since I've last got to see it."

Knuckles made his way up the steps until he arrived at the top. "I bet. It's a beautiful sight isn't it. There's times I like to get up early and see it too." He turned his gaze towards the large gem set on the center of the altar. He set his left hand on the Master Emerald's smooth surface. The gem was at piece. Not shining with an ominous glow like the previous day when Tikal first appeared. There was still the mystery of his ancestor's sudden emergence. Infinite's sudden appearance as well. Could the two be connected somehow?

"Is everything alright? You seem troubled."

Knuckles pushed away the issue to be dealt with later and smiled towards his ancestor. He could see the look of concern in her cobalt blue eyes. "Everything's fine Tikal. Don't worry." He decided to shift instead to a much lighter conversation. "So are you ready to spend the day with Amy today?"

Tikal smiled as her eyes lit up with excitement. "Yes. The world has changed so much since my time. I can't wait to explore it all."

"Well get ready. Station Square is a big city. It'll take more than one day to see all the sights. Just hope Amy doesn't talk your ear off."

Tikal looked at Knuckles in confusion. "…talk my ear off?"

"Not literally. Don't worry you'll catch on in no time."

"Of course. Forgive me for I am still learning."

"It's ok."

It wasn't long until Amy, along with Cream and Cheese, arrived on Angel Island. Tails gave them a lift to the floating island as Amy had text him the night before asking for his help. The two tailed fox landed the Tornado a short distance away from the shrine and waited inside as the girls went to pick up Tikal.

Amy, Cream, and Cheese approached the two echidnas and stopped at the bottom. "Hey Tikal. Ready to go?," asked Amy.

"Hello Miss Tikal," greeted Cream.

Tikal and Knuckles made their way down the steps until they stood in front of Amy, Cream, and Cheese.

"Greetings to you both," greeted Tikal with a smile. "And yes."

"Great. We've got a full day planned out today. So get ready."

"Remember what we agreed on Amy," said Knuckles. His tone serious as he crossed his arms. "Take good care of Tikal and the moment any threat appears you bring her back here."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't worry. She's in safe hands."

"This is serious Amy. Anything happens to Tikal and you'll be hearing it from me."

"Calm down. You're so overprotective of her. I gave you my word. I'll take good care of her and bring her back before dark."

"I'd rather her be returned earlier than that."

"Seriously Knuckles."

"I don't want to take too many risks. Infinite is somewhere out there doing who's knows what and the last thing I want is for Tikal to get involved. He doesn't know she exists and I want to keep it that way. So either agree to that or she's not going."

"Ok I promise. Now can she go?"

Knuckles looked over towards Tikal. "Have fun and be careful ok."

"I promise," replied Tikal.

With that said the girls made their way towards the Tornado. Tikal was first afraid when she approached the plane for she didn't know what it was. Such machines like that never existed in her time so it was foreign to her to proceed with caution. After explaining that it wasn't anything bad they finally convinced her to get on.

Knuckles remained where he stood as he watched Tails turn the plane's engine to life soon they were in the air and making their way towards Station Square. He couldn't shake off the feeling of uneasiness within him. He worried for Tikal's safety but knew she was in safe hands with his friends. Still with Infinite somewhere out there they were all in grave danger. He needed to prepare.

 **Unknown Location**

He wasn't weak. He was not weak. This defeat was merely a minor setback. He underestimated the dark hedgehog was all. No it wasn't Shadow but something else. The Chaos Emeralds in his possession where stopped. Their powers subdued suddenly weakening him and giving Shadow a chance to strike. He nearly died, but the Phantom Ruby saved him and made him immune to Shadow's Chaos attack. But how? He thought he lost that power when Eggman absorbed it all in his machine. The ruby was still weak, but he could feel it's power beginning to surged through him once again. The familiar feeling that made him feel invincible.

He sat in a dark room. The same place where he first discovered the purple Chaos Emerald. The place where he was reborn. Where he was given a second chance to redeem himself. He vowed with this newfound power he would finish what Eggman failed to do. He would defeat Sonic and his friends once and for all. Making them pay for all the humiliation he had to endure at the hands of defeat. He would destroy everything dear to him. Make him suffer before finishing him off. And as for Shadow, that hedgehog would suffer the worst of all. For he was the one who took everything away from him and made him who he was now.

Just then Metal Sonic entered the room where Infinite resided and kneeled down not too far behind him.

"What news?," asked Infinite. Never once turning to face him.

"I HAVE DISCOVERED THE LOCATION OF THE REMAINING THREE CHAOS EMERALDS," replied Metal.

"Go on."

"SONIC'S ALLY TAILS HOLDS ONE AND THE OTHER IS IN THE POSSESSION OF ONE KNOWN AS SILVER THE HEDGEHOG. AS FOR THE LAST-"

"No need," interrupted Infinite. "I am well aware of who holds the remaining one. For now we will focus on the other two."

"YES MASTER."

Infinite pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald and felt as it's power flow through him. He wasn't fully recovered yet, but it wouldn't be long until he was at full power once again. "But before that happens." He turned and faces Metal. "There's still one thing left to be done. Follow me."

He walked passed Metal Sonic then Metal followed right after him. Their destination unknown.

 **The hunt for the remaining Chaos Emeralds begins as well as the hunt for Infinite. Sonic and his friends team up once again as they prepare for another battle with the masked jackal. Can they prevent the events from the past from happening again?**

 **That's the end of this chapter. Let know what you think. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	6. A Whole New World

**New chapter is up. Sorry for taking so long to update. To be honest I had gotten a lot of writers block and had to rewrite this chapter idk how many times. I think I might have rushed it a little bit but I hope you all still like it. Thanks to those who reviewed and new followers. It's what pushed me to continue this story.**

 **Canine warrior- That's actually a good idea. I might put it in.**

 **KokoLockhart-** **I never thought I would receive a review from you. Thank you. I've always loved reading your stories of Shadow and Tikal. It's what inspire me to write them as a couple in this story. I hope you continue to like the story.**

 **Freyali13- Here's the update. I hope the story continues to catch your interest.**

 **And the one whoever wrote as a guest here's a new chapter.**

 **Chapter Five: A Whole New World**

Four thousand years she spent locked up inside the Master Emerald. Watching the world go by as it continued to prosper over the ages. Dreaming of what it would be like to walk the earth once again and experience its new wonders. A dream she thought would never become a reality. Until yesterday when her sealed fate had changed, and she was somehow forced outside the Master Emerald.

Tikal felt completely out of place. The world has changed so much since she was alive as civilization advanced beyond anything she could've ever imagined. Where vast landscapes and forests once resided were now replaced by an enormous city filled with bustling streets and numerous tall buildings that seemed to be made out of pure glass as the morning's sun reflected off it's clear surfaces.

After Amy's friend, Tails, dropped them off in the city. Amy decided the first thing they would do before getting the day started would be to find a place to eat for breakfast first. She knew the city very well and knew where all the places were that served the best cuisines. After about an hour spent eating at a small café situated downtown Station Square. The trio, along with Cream's chao Cheese, decided to head to the mall to do some shopping.

 **Station Square Mall**

"Alright come on out Tikal and let's see how you look," said Amy from the other side of the dressing room door.

"I-I don't know Amy," replied the peach furred echidna.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… these articles of clothing you've selected just don't seem like me."

"Well of course they don't silly. These are modern day clothes. I know they're not what you're use to wearing but I'm sure you look fine. So just come on out and let me see."

"… ok."

After a couple of seconds of silence passed the sound of the door unlatching is heard and Tikal stepped out. She stood dressed in a short, blue off the shoulder top shirt that showed her waist with long sleeves and a white skirt. Her arms were pulled back and resting behind her as she stood shyly.

"Wow that looks great on you Tikal," complimented Amy. "And the colors go really good with you."

"You look beautiful Miss Tikal," complimented Cream as well. She stood next to Amy with Cheese held in her arms.

"I don't know Amy. I mean, don't get me wrong, they are really nice it's just I feel kind of exposed."

"Exposed? Tikal before this you were dressed in clothes that didn't exactly cover up much."

"That's different. Those were traditional attire worn in my tribe, and these are…"

Amy approached the peach furred echidna then set both her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Don't worry. I get it. This is just the style worn nowadays that's all. It's completely normal. You just need some time to get use it that's all."

"Of course. You're right Amy. Forgive me."

"Hey, no need to apologize for anything. How about we try you on something that you might be a bit more comfortable in."

"Ok."

With that said Tikal turned around and made her way back inside the dressing room with Amy following after her.

After some time spend inside Amy paid for their purchases then were out the door onward to the next shop. They spent some time in other stores as well as Amy helped Tikal pick a few other garments of clothing of a variety of styles as well as buying a few things for herself. Then they were out the door of the mall complex.

By the time the girls had finished with all their shopping it was just pass noon and they were showing the female echidna around some parts of Station Square. As to be expected Tikal was completely fascinated by all what she saw. Her eyes filling with joy and excitement as she was filled with curiosity and eagerness to learn about this new timeline. During their walk Tikal would turn and ask Amy many questions about certain places along the way and the pink hedgehog would do her best to answer with what knowledge she knew. Cream trying her best as well to help. Tikal would ask so much that she feared she was beginning to be a bother to her newfound friends, but Amy assured her that it was ok.

As they continued their walk throughout the large city Amy also began to fill Tikal in on all that's happened after the events of Chaos's release from the Master Emerald. Their countless battles with Dr. Eggman, which they always came out victorious in the end of course. The meeting of their new friends, how they saved the planet from the falling of Space Colony ARK, their battle with Metal, Sonic's strange transformation into a werehog, and so much more after that.

"It sounds like you all have had quite the adventures together," said Tikal.

"Yeah. There's never a dull moment in our crazy, dysfunctional group," replied Amy.

"Still your bond of friendship is strong, and I am glad you all fight to keep the peace in this world and not let it shatter."

"Of course. We'll always step up to the challenge every time Dr. Eggman has a plan up his sleeve. Though it's really Sonic and Shadow who do most of the heavy lifting. We're mainly there as moral support really."

"But we always cheer them on, and it helps them get even stronger. Our supporting cheers even help make Mr. Shadow stronger too!," added Cream with a big smile on her face.

Tikal recalled hearing the name Shadow before, but he wasn't present when the others all gathered the previous night. She wondered if maybe he was the one Knuckles was speaking to when she had first awoken. "You all mentioned the name Shadow before last night. Who is that?"

"Oh he's another friend of ours, though he doesn't exactly hang out with us much. He's another hedgehog like Sonic just his fur is red and black."

 _So he was the one who was speaking with Knuckles back on Angel Island,_ thought Tikal to herself. She recalled seeing somewhat of a glimpse of the dark hedgehog when she was trying to keep herself hidden and out of sight so they wouldn't know she was awake. His fur was black as night with red stripes along his quills, arms, and legs. What stood out most to her were his dark, intimidating red eyes. A unique color she had never seen on anyone before. The look in them striking fear in her, before he disappeared using Chaos Control. "So he's another hero like the rest of you."

"In a sense yes. He's just more of the loner type. Not exactly social. Plus he works with GUN so he's always busy."

"GUN? What's that?"

"It's a military and law enforcement agency. They also help keep bad men like Eggman from trying to take over the planet."

"I see."

"Yeah. They once were against us too and they even tried to hunt Sonic down before."

"What?! I thought they were good guys too like the rest of you."

"They are. It's just in the beginning the people here weren't exactly fond of the idea of us living in the same world as them. They thought it strange of our kind existing, so much so that they feared us. Considered us a threat. So they sent GUN after us to try and capture us. Then there was the whole Sonic and Shadow mix up thing that they had mistaken Sonic for Shadow. That was another whole mess on its own."

Amy saw the look of confusion on Tikal's face. "Sorry. Long story short we saved the planet from another one of Dr. Eggman's' schemes with the help of the GUN agency and cleared Sonic's name. After that the people changed and saw us more like heroes. Especially Sonic."

"I see."

"I think you still confused her Amy," said Cream.

"I know. Sorry about that Tikal."

"It's ok," assured Tikal.

"Why don't we just continue with the tour shall we."

"Yeah. There's still a lot to see," added Cream.

 **Chaotix Detective Agency**

"Damn it Charmy give me that phone right now!," shouted Vector as he chased the small, hyperactive bee around the office.

Charmy merely laughed as he dodged every one of Vector's attempts to grab him. Taunting him by saying 'you can't catch me.'

The two ran from one side of the medium sized office to the other. The croc crashing into multiple objects along the way every time he failed to capture him. They have been going at it for about an hour now. Ever since Vector had learned the truth of the bee's nightly antics along with a couple of others that Charmy had posted on social media he was fuming.

Meanwhile in a small, undisturbed corner, of the office sat Espio meditating. He tried to keep his cool and concentration as he tried to drown out all the loud commotion going on around him. In the end though it was to no avail. The constant yelling and banging on the ground from the falling objects kept interrupting his focus.

It was childish things like this that always irritated him. Where they should be focusing on the situation at hand and dealing with the sudden return of one of their most deadliest foes, Infinite. Instead his two teammates were too busy absorbed in their game of chase. It was times like this he secretly regretted being a part of this team.

Knowing very well he wouldn't be getting any more time for meditation any time soon, Espio decided he would go and take a walk to better clear his head. Hopefully upon his return their game would come to a close and they could focus on more pressing matters.

Standing up from his position he made his way towards the door. "I'm heading out for a bit," he said over his right shoulders towards his teammates.

Vector was the first to stop. "Huh? Where you goin Espio?," he asked out of breath.

"Yeah?," asked Charmy right after. "Things were just getting fun. I think Vector was about to pass out."

"I was not!"

"Really. Then why you wheezing."

"Charmy!"

"This is exactly why. With you two running amuck it's hard to concentrate in my meditation. I need to think about our current situation and with you two acting like this we're not getting anything done. So I'm heading out for a bit."

"Awe come on Espio don't be like that. We'll take this more seriously."

"How? I told you two what the others had spoken about last night and we were to focus on it. Instead I come in to you two bickering."

"It's not my fault. It's Charmy's for invading my privacy like that."

"What? You're comedy gold Vector. Do you have any idea how many views those videos have gotten. Thanks to you I've gained loads of subscribers. All your epic fails have made you a YouTube celebrity," replied Charmy.

"More like humiliating. I want to be known for my hard work as a detective not some clumsy idiot on a kids YouTube account."

"Hey, your words not mine. Anyway it was totally worth it."

"Charmy!"

Before the argument could escalate any further and most likely return to their chase Espio interjected. "Enough! I'm heading out. I'll return soon." With that said he was out the door and blended into the crowd outside and disappearing from sight like the ninja he was.

"Someone's in a cranky mood," said Charmy.

"Whatever. Now give me that phone!" With that the chase was on once again.

Outside Espio began to walk the busy city streets of Station Square. His mind wandering to the discussion he had with the others last night. Infinite was possibly one of the strongest foes they have ever faced. His ability to manipulate reality and bending it to his every will into ones greatest fears was frightening. Not only that but he was able to keep up speed with Sonic and Shadow. Able to take them both down and imprison Sonic inside one of Dr. Eggman's bases in space. They were able to defeat him in the end though as they all gathered their strengths together. The world returning to peace.

Now he's back and according to Knuckles, Infinite was stronger than ever before. Able to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds amplifying his own. He was even able to go toe to toe against Shadow and the ebony hedgehog wasn't one to be taken lightly. If it wasn't for Knuckles's interference he would've defeated Shadow for sure.

Just what exact transformation has Infinite undergone to have gained this much power in such a short amount of time, and how did he gain the knowledge of the existence of the seven Chaos Emeralds? If it wasn't Eggman then who was it?

So many unanswered flooded his mind as he tried to make sense with what little knowledge they had at the moment. For now it's obvious with his drain in power thanks to the Master Emerald he needed time to recover. How long he wasn't sure, but they needed to get to the bottom of this before the situation turned for the worse. The last thing they needed was a repeat of six months ago. He had to find clues, but where to start looking.

 **GUN Headquarters**

"You know I really wish you would let me know when you're coming home. I'm home thinking I'm alone and then you show up without warning and make me think there's some stranger inside trying to rob me or something," said Rouge. She sat on one of the empty seats across from Shadow's desk with both her arms crossed beneath her breasts and one leg folded over the other.

"As if a thief would scare you. I'd feel more bad for the poor bastard who would even dare for he wouldn't make it out of the apartment alive," replied Shadow. He sat at his desk going over documents from past missions that he has yet to view from the previous day.

Shadow had teleported back to their apartment in the early hours of the morning when Rouge was still asleep. After spending nearly the entire night searching for Infinite and Metal Sonic he had returned to their home for a quick shower and breakfast before he was back at the office. He recalled her reaction though when she saw him in the kitchen. Gun in hand she came out of her room ready to fight. He, of course, wasn't at all phased by her actions for he merely looked at her.

Since his return to HQ Shadow spent most of his time trying to solve the mystery of Infinite's sudden return and new power and abilities. As far as GUN was concerned they knew nothing of his encounter with the masked jackal and for now he'd prefer to keep it that way. For the moment they didn't need to know. This was his mission and he would get to the bottom of it before things got to out of hand. He wouldn't let Infinite acquire the remaining Chaos Emeralds and complete whatever plan he had up his sleeve. He would defeat the bastard on his own by his own terms this time. Ensuring that this time around he wouldn't survive.

"That may be true," spoke up Rouge. Snapping Shadow out of his thoughts. "But still. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Call or text me next time. It wouldn't kill you to give me a heads up." After receiving no response from him, which was no surprise for her, Rouge continued. "Anyway how did the hunt go? Any news on the whereabouts of Infinite and Metal Sonic?"

"No. Not yet. It's obvious they're nowhere near the city though."

"What about Eggman's facility?"

"No. He knows that's the first place we would go to look for him. It would be too evident. Besides he attacked and destroyed the base. Which means he has no use for it."

"So it's like they disappeared without a trace after your battle with him on Angel Island. Well that puts us back to square one."

Shadow wasn't being completely truthful with Rouge though. There was another method he had in mind when tracking down the Chaos Emeralds in Infinite's possession that he knew she wouldn't approve of. Not that he needed her approval that is, but she was the most trusted person he had by his side and always supported him and trust his judgment on missions. But this would involve relying back in his old ways.

"What about the Doctor? Any news on where he might be?," asked Rouge.

"No. They're not on the same side for Infinite admitted to it during our fight. And I know Eggman tried to escape him for I saw his Egg Carrier almost completely destroyed. The only clue we had to his disappearance was that recording that Metal destroyed when he attack us."

"What if it's not all gone."

Shadow looked at Rouge. "What do you mean?"

"That wasn't the only place to access the main hard drive. When you left to go after Metal Sonic I began to search the base for a bit and discovered another control room that stored everything." Rouge reached into her left pant pocket and pulled out a black usb flash drive. Presenting it to Shadow, who took it. "I was going to show it to you before, but you left on your hunt for Metal. I managed to find the recordings from the last twenty-four hours prior to the attack and stored it on here. Maybe if we sort through the footage we might be able to find out what actually happened to the Doctor before we received the SOS."

Shadow plugged the device into his computer, and it didn't take long for its contents to be displayed on the screen in folders. At this time Rouge got up from her seat and went to stand on Shadow's left side as the two began to sort through them. Video footage from the day of the attack played on the screen. Nothing suspicious could be seen as images of Dr. Eggman being followed by his two lackeys could be seen doing whatever it was they did throughout the day. It appeared normal like any other day they were sure. No signs of planned attacks as not even Sonic could be seen. So for sure he didn't encounter the Doctor that day.

"Any audio sound?," asked Rouge.

"The files are corrupted," replied Shadow. "Look."

It didn't take long for soon the images began to either become obscure or frozen.

"Seriously. Well that's just great. Maybe we can get the I.T. guys to fix it."

"No. They don't know anything about this, and I'd rather keep it that way."

"Then how do you intend we fix it then. You gonna ask Tails."

As if he would go to Sonic and his friends for help.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," spoke up another's voice.

Shadow and Rouge were caught off guard by the sudden new arrival's voice. Shifting their gazes towards the entrance of the ebony hedgehog's office they saw Espio standing in the doorway.

"Espio," said Rouge. "Well this is a surprise."

"What the hell are you doing here," demanded Shadow.

Rouge gave him a side glance of disapproval. "Stop it."

"Forgive me for I did not mean to intrude in your private conversation." Espio apologized with a respectful bow.

"Don't mind him Espio. He's just being an asshole like always. Come on in and have a seat hon."

"Thank you." Espio stepped inside the medium sized office and took a seat on the chair left of where Rouge was seating previously.

"So where's the rest of the Chaotix team?," asked Rouge.

"They are preoccupied with other matters."

"I'm sure. So what brings you here? It's not like you to come to GUN."

"I did not mean to overhear your conversation, but I think I might be able to help with your current predicament. The files on that flash drive. I can fix it."

"Really. You can." Hope began to return to Rouge.

"Yes. That is if you permit me."

"And why should we trust you," asked Shadow.

"Espio is a detective. He's trained for stuff like this am I right," replied Rouge.

"Considering what the team is formed out of I wouldn't exactly call them professional."

"Will you stop it."

"It's fine Ms. Rouge," said Espio. He was very well informed on the dark hedgehog's attitude. His personality was completely opposite of Sonic as well as his methods. He knew he had to tread lightly when it came to dealing with Shadow. "I understand your caution Shadow, but you can trust me. We have worked together before when it came to dealing with your father. Besides like you said the others here have no idea what you're up to and I'm sure you'd be in serious trouble with your superiors if they found out you've been keeping information from them."

"He's got you there," said Rouge.

"Let me help you."

Obviously Shadow wasn't fully liking the idea for he wasn't very fond of the Chaotix team. Except for Espio that is for the chameleon he could tolerate, but this wasn't their business. He didn't like working with other teams outside his own when it came to work, but at the moment, they didn't have much of a choice. GUN knew Eggman was missing, but they didn't know anything about Infinite. This is the second time he's had to rely on someone else to aid in his mission.

Shadow pulled out the flash drive from his computer and extended it out to Espio. "Fine. Here. Sort through the files and let me know what you find."

Espio reached forward and took the flash drive from the ebony hedgehog. "Of course. I will report once I'm done."

"Thanks Espio," said Rouge.

 **Station Square**

The rest of the day passed as the girls continued to show Tikal around. Station Square was such a large city that Amy knew there was no way they were going to finish seeing it all in one day. So as the day was coming to an end Amy decided they would stop by and have dinner before dropping Tikal off at Angel Island.

"So what do you girls say. Wanna stop by the same place as last night for dinner?," asked the pink hedgehog.

"Sounds good to me," replied Cream.

Tikal merely nodded for her response. They had been walking all day and as much as she loved exploring this new place she couldn't deny that her legs were killing her and wanted nothing more than to find a place to sit down and rest.

"Alright. First let me call the others and see if they wanna join us." She pulled out her phone and began to search through her contacts. Then she remembered. "You know what I should call Knuckles first. Knowing him he's probably livid by now since I haven't taken you back to Angel Island."

"I hope I didn't worry him too much," said Tikal.

"Don't worry. I know how to handle him." Finding the echidna's name she pushed to dial then waited for him to answer. After a few seconds of ringing the line finally opened.

" _What the hell Amy!_ ," shouted Knuckles through the other end nearly deafening her. " _Where's Tikal?! You were supposed to bring her back by now!_ "

"Ow! You don't have to shout Knuckles."

" _I don't care. Where's Tikal. I specifically told you to bring her back early. You know I don't like her being out too long especially after what happened_."

"Will you relax she's fine ok. We just finished and are heading out to get something to eat."

" _No way. Bring her back right now Amy. Showing her around is enough for the day. I want her returned to the island this instant. It's not safe right now and as far as I know who knows how long she can be away from the Master Emerald._ "

"Come on Knuckles. Just a little while longer. Let her just have dinner with us and then I'll call Tails and have us take her back. You can join us too if you want. If that'll make you feel more at ease."

" _You know I can't leave the Master Emerald alone. Especially now with Infinite on the loose. We had a deal. That wasn't part of it. Now bring her back._ "

Cream asked Amy for the phone. "Please let Ms. Tikal stay out a little while longer Mr. Knuckles. Just this time. We promise we'll take her back as soon as we're done." She then handed the phone back to Amy.

" _Really Amy. You had to use the Cream card."_

"What it was her idea not mine."

Knuckles let out a frustrated sigh in defeat. There was always something about the small rabbits innocence that always made them cave. "Fine. Bring her back before it gets dark."

"Thanks Knuckles!" With that said they both hung up. Amy then began to dial another. "Now let's see if the others want to join us."

 **Somewhere else in Station Square**

"Well the movie was alright though you would think Chao in Space would have a better ending," said Sonic as he, along with Tails and Silver exited the movie theater.

"I think you say that about all the movies you see Sonic," said Silver.

"It wasn't that bad. At least it had more action than the others that's for sure," added Tails.

"Still they hyper up for the ending and then nothing. Should've had more to it."

"I swear I'm never gonna get the films in the timeline."

"So what do you guys wanna do now?," asked the blue blur. "We have enough to see another movie. Or unless you guys wanna grab a bite to eat."

"I'll pass," replied Tails. "I got to head back to my shop and finish the adjustments to the Tornado."

"Fixing your plane again?," asked Silver.

"Just adding a few new things to it and tweaking some of it functions. Sonic just keeps getting faster by the day, so I have to keep up."

"Always have my back pal," said Sonic.

Just then Tails' phone begins to ring. Pulling out the device he looks to see who it is. "It's Amy," he said as he answered. "Hey Amy. What's up."

" _Hey Tails. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time._ "

"No it's fine. Sonic, Silver, and I just finished watching a movie. What's up."

" _Oh great. They're with you. I wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us for dinner._ "

"Us?"

 _"Yeah. Cream and I were showing Tikal around the city today. Since she's been locked inside the Master Emerald for so long I invited her to see the sights._ "

"Are you sure keeping Tikal away from the Master Emerald for too long is such a wise idea Amy. I mean we're still not even sure of how and why she was pulled out in the first place."

" _Now you're starting to sound like Knuckles. Everything's fine Tails. Don't worry. Nothings happened and besides she was a prisoner in there. She deserves to have some freedom after four thousand years being sealed up._ "

"I guess." He knew he sounded unsure. Though right now they were focused on Infinite there was still the mystery of Tikal's return to the modern world. Chaos was still sealed inside the Master Emerald so for sure it had nothing to do with the water god. Also she wasn't a spirit like before. Something else was going on and he wondered if it had anything to do with Infinite's ability to wield the Chaos Emeralds.

" _So do you guys wanna join us?_ "

"Hang on let me ask." Tails shifted his attention towards the two hedgehogs. "Amy wants to know if you guys wanna go have dinner with her, Cream, and Tikal."

"As long as she's paying I'm in," replied Sonic with his signature smile.

"Sure that's fine," replied Silver. "I'll go see if Blaze is done with her endeavors and meet you guys there."

"Where is Blaze anyway?," asked Sonic to the silver hedgehog.

"Trying to track down Infinite. After everything I told her about our first battle with him she's not taking any chances. She's preparing for a fight."

"Sounds like Blaze alright."

"So you guys are in?"

"Yeah," replied Sonic and Silver in unison.

"They're in."

" _Alright. Meet us at the same place as last night._ "

"Alright." Tails hung up the phone and informed Sonic and Silver where to meet up with Amy. After a short conversation they went their separate ways.

 **Restaurant by the pier**

The girls returned to the same restaurant from the previous night by the pier. Tikal loved the view of the ocean, so they decided to sit down at one of the booths situated next to the window. Amy and Cream sat on one side with Cheese sitting on the small rabbit's lap and Tikal sat across from them. They ordered just drinks as they informed the waitress that others would be joining them in a little bit.

"I appreciate everything that you've done for me today Amy. Well both of you I mean. I hope I wasn't too much of a bother," said Tikal.

"You're no bother at all Tikal," replied Amy.

"Yeah. You're our friend after all. We were happy to show you around," added Cream.

"So how did you like your first tour of the city?"

"It was wonderful. The world has changed so much since my time. Civilization has prospered far beyond anything I could've ever imagined. When I was sealed inside the Master Emerald I never thought I would ever be fortunate enough to experience it all and now it all feels like a dream that I never want to wake up from."

"Well it's all real and you can continue to explore it all to your hearts content. I'll show you more as the days go by."

"I look forward to it."

"Yo girls. What's up," greeted Sonic as he, Silver, and Blaze approached them.

"Hey you guys. Glad you could make it," said Amy. "Where's Tails? Wasn't he with you guys?"

Sonic took the empty seat next to Tikal while Silver and Blaze sat at the booth across from them.

"No. He said he had some work to do on the Tornado," replied Sonic.

"Tails is always tinkering with that thing. He really needs to learn to relax and take a break some time. I'll still order him something and you can take it home to him after we're done since you're staying over with him for now."

"Sounds good. Have you guys ordered already?"

"We were waiting for you guys," replied Cream.

"Thanks Cream. Where's Knuckles? Is he coming?"

"No. He said he didn't want to risk leaving the Master Emerald alone."

"Oh right. Infinite. I haven't seen any signs of that masked bastard showing his face."

"Which is a bad thing," spoke up Silver. "We have no idea just how much of a power boost he's gained since the last time we fought him and what he's planning. We know he wants to destroy the world, but we have no idea how he plans to do it. We don't even know where he is."

"With Chaos Control he can be anywhere in the world. But he couldn't be too far since Shadow encountered him at Eggman's base."

"That doesn't guarantee anything," spoke up Blaze. "With no way of tracking him we can't be so sure. He can be on the other side for all we know."

"He's after the Chaos Emeralds so he has to be somewhere near the city since he's hunting them down. He knows Shadow has one, but he doesn't know where the last two are. So that buys us some time."

"Not a lot," said Blaze. "zisn't there a way that the Chaos Emeralds attract to one another somehow? Like some kind of magnetic force."

"Yeah. I think remember Tails once mentioned something about that when we were hunting them down to stop Chaos."

"He can use them to find us."

"But if he was. Wouldn't he have done it by now?," asked Silver.

"He was weak after his fight with Shadow," replied Sonic. "Which means he needs time to heal and recharge his power. We don't know how long that'll take."

"Maybe not long since he's learned how to use the emeralds power. We need to have a plan of action and we need to do it fast."

"Can we please not focus on that right now," interrupted Amy. She gained the attention of all her friends. "I know the issue with Infinite is a serious matter, but can we please not focus on that right now and just enjoy ourselves hanging out together. I mean today is suppose to be a day of having fun since Tikal has never actually seen Station Square."

"You're right Amy," replied Sonic. "Sorry about that Tikal."

"It's fine. I understand you're all under a lot of pressure right now with this new foe," said Tikal.

"He's no problem at all. Like I said last night. We've defeated him once we'll do it again."

Silver and Blaze merely gave each other exchanged glances. They knew Sonic was only trying to put an act on to ease Tikal's concern. The echidna was new to this entire world and knew nothing of the events from six months ago. Sonic informed them that it was for the best not to say a word.

"Anyway let's eat. I'm starving."

 **Unknown Location**

The purple flame created by the emerald began to slowly surround Infinite as his power was finally fully restored. His left eye, the only one exposed, shifting from yellow to green as he could feel the emerald's negative power surging throughout his entire body. The purple Chaos Emerald gripped in his left hand.

The memory of his fight against Shadow flashed through his mind as he replayed the entire thing in his head. He had underestimated his opponent. He got too careless. Too cocky. He dropped his guard and allowed for the hedgehog to get the better of him once again. The same mistakes like before… No. He had Shadow at the ropes. He had him in the palm of his hand and only needed one final blow to defeat him. So what went wrong? Who or what prevented him from delivering the final blow? What other force was at work?

Infinite grips his fists in anger as all his hate and rage fed energy into the emerald and increased its power into him. "I will not be defeated anymore. I will not be seen as weak. I will defeat that blasted hedgehog once and for all. I will make him suffer the same humiliation of defeat that I had to endure before finishing him off. His time is coming to an end. **This world is coming to an end.** "

Metal Sonic approached Infinite from behind and went down on one knee. "EVERYTHING IS READY MASTER. AWAITING FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS."

"Good." Infinite turned and faced Metal. "Then let us be off. Let the hunt begin."

 **Infinite's power has been fully restored and he begins the next phase of his plan. Who will be his next victim as he continues his hunt for the final three Chaos Emeralds. As for our heroes. Shadow continues his hunt for the masked jackal as Espio has been entrusted with discovering the truth of really what happened to Dr. Eggman.**


	7. The Demonstration

**Next chapter is up. Thank you to everyone like always. I appreciate the favs, follows, and reviews.**

 **Chapter Six: The Demonstration**

 **Tails' Workshop**

Tails, with his tool belt strap around his waist and a welding helmet on his head, moved around his workshop gathering up all the necessary material required to finish the final modifications to the Tornado. Three separate tables were set up like a square with the Tornado parked in the center. Each one piled with different spare parts for all his inventions. He wasn't the most tidiest person for he always had junk laying around, especially when he was working, but he wasn't a slob either. For once he was done he would clean up. Unless, of course, he was planning on continuing the project the next day. Which he would then leave the stuff there to continue in the morning.

Tails' bedroom and bathroom resided atop the workshop in a loft with an indoor balcony. There was no wall separating the bedroom to the lower floor. He lived alone so he had no need for extra rooms in his shop as he preferred to have the bottom floor big enough for all his inventions and equipment. When Sonic stayed over he always used the couch in his room as a makeshift bed to sleep on. Never needing the comforts of a bed to fall asleep for the blue hedgehog could practically fall asleep anywhere. He's even fallen asleep on the workshop's rooftop before.

Gathering up all the parts he required at the moment. Tails then made his way to his plane which had a part of it exposed. Kneeling down he began to get to work.

He had plans to use the Chaos Emerald that he had stashed away in his room in a safe, to help track down the ones Infinite had in his possession. Installing it into the Tornado like he had done previously and use its power to attract the others to it. Maybe even finding where Infinite was hiding. It was a risky move though for they weren't exactly prepared to face the masked jackal just yet. They didn't want to endure the same outcome like before, so they had to have precautions. He didn't want to risk almost losing his best friend again.

As Tails continued his worked on the Tornado he was unaware of the prying eyes that were watching him from the shadows.

 **Angel Island**

Knuckles sat on the top step atop the altar. His arms crossed over his chest and his back facing the Master Emerald. He continued his duties of guarding over the ancient gem past down from his ancestors. Even more so now since Infinite's return. He didn't want to risk anything and keep a sharper eye just in case he had anymore surprise visits from any unwanted guests. So far it's been peaceful throughout the day. No signs of imminent danger as life on the floating island continued in serenity. He was even able to catch a snooze for a bit, but he was still on alert.

Though everything on the island was calm his thoughts weren't. Though he allowed for Amy to take Tikal out to see the city he still wasn't completely comfortable with his decision. Infinite was more of a threat now than previously, and he feared if the masked jackal learned of the echidna's existence and the power that dwelled within her he would try and capture her. Use it to his advantage. With all seven Chaos Emeralds in his hands they would already be at a disadvantage. Add Tikal's chaos power in the mix and he would be unstoppable. They wouldn't stand a chance.

Glancing over his left shoulder Knuckle's eyes focused on the Master Emerald. In the past the gem had served its purpose when dealing with the other emeralds chaotic nature. It was able to subdue them. Cancelling out their power. If push came to shove and Infinite acquired all seven the Master Emerald's power would be needed once again. He wondered though with Tikal outside if the ancient gem could be somehow affected.

"Well you're looking as _cheerful_ as ever," spoke up a voice.

Completely lost in thought Knuckles failed to notice the new arrival. Recognizing the tone he already grew annoyed for he knew exactly who the unwanted guest was. He shifted his gaze away from the emerald and addressed the uninvited arrival. "What do you want Rouge and what the hell are you doing on my island," he demanded rather than ask.

Standing at the bottom of the altar was Rouge. Her arms crossed beneath her breasts with a flirty smile on her lips. "Well hello to you too grump."

"I'm not in the mood batgirl. What do you want? Came to try and steal the Master Emerald again?"

"Relax knucklehead I'm not here to steal your precious gem," replied Rouge as she made her way up the altar steps. She stopped once there was a two-step gap between them. "At least not today anyway."

"Ha as if I'd believe you. What kind of fool do you think I am."

"You wouldn't want me to answer that."

Of all who would dare step on his island it had to be the number one person that irritated him the most. Rouge has attempted on multiple occasions to try and steal the Master Emerald from the altar. Each attempt ending in failure for he would always catch her every time. So for her to say she wasn't interested in taking it was too farfetched to be believed. He'd rather take his chances with Shadow and Infinite on his island.

"Then what do you want? Not that I completely believe you that is," said Knuckles.

"Aw I have you paranoid," she teased. "Relax. I just came here to thank you for helping Shadow yesterday. He told me what happened. I know he can be stubborn and arrogant and you two don't exactly get along, but if it wasn't for your quick thinking then the outcome would've ended worse. So thank you."

"You came here just to thank me for saving your boyfriend's life."

Did she sense a hint of jealously in his tone. "Aw don't tell me you're jealous because Shadow gets to spend more time alone with me than you do Knuckie," she teased.

"What?!" He was caught off-guard by her statement. A bright shade of pink flushing over his cheeks. Unfolding his arms while standing up at the same time. Knuckles balled his hands into fists and held them at his sides. "As if. That's not-, I wasn't-, Don't be ridiculous! That's the last thing I would be thinking about. I would much rather have you as far away from me and my emerald as possible."

Rouge merely laughed at his outburst. She loved to tease him as he was so easily set off. "Oh calm down knucklehead. I was just joking. You're so easy even more so than Shadow. Besides I know you'll come around admitting what you truly feel about me eventually Knuckie."

"You wish and stop calling me that!" Knuckles crossed his arms over his chest. "Anyway I wasn't doing it to help Shadow. I merely did it so that I could save the island from enduring anymore damage done by those two idiots. The sooner the fight ended the sooner I could get them off my island and away from the Master Emerald."

Rouge remained silent as her eyes shifted to the Master Emerald behind Knuckles.

The act didn't go unnoticed. "What?," demanded Knuckles.

"Shadow told me you used the power of the Master Emerald to stop the Chaos Emeralds. Did Infinite notice?"

"No. As far as I know he isn't aware of the Master Emeralds existence and I'd rather he never finds out. If he does we might not be able to stand a chance against him this time around. Which is why I refuse to leave."

"You think he'll come back?"

"If he learns of its existence maybe. Which is why I'm not risking it."

"And Metal? Shadow said those two are working together. You don't think Metal Sonic might've told him of the Master Emerald and its power."

"Metal Sonic?"

"Yeah. Those two were working together when we encountered them at Eggman's facility. Didn't Shadow tell you?"

Anger began to swell within him. When he last spoke with the dark hedgehog Shadow told him about his encounter with Infinite at Eggman's destroyed base. He failed to mention Sonic's robotic doppelganger being there as well. Metal knew perfectly well of the Master Emerald and Chaos that dwelled within. Could there be a chance? No. No doubt Metal Sonic informed Infinite very well of the ancient gem. Which meant…

Just then the Master Emerald began to glow with an ominous light like before when Tikal first appeared. This caught the automatic attention of Knuckles and Rouge. The two faced the large gem.

"What's going on?," asked Rouge. "Why's it glowing like that?"

"I don't know," replied Knuckles as he took a few steps back until he was standing at Rouge's side. "But I don't like it. The last time this happened it was when Tikal appeared."

"Who's Tikal?"

"My ancestor. The former guardian of the Master Emerald." Was something happening? Was it Infinite again? Could the Master Emerald feel the Chaos Emeralds power being abused? Or…? "Chaos." Was the water god angered?

 **Tails Workshop**

It was getting late and Tails knew it wouldn't be long until he heard from Amy. Reassembling the pieces of the Tornado that he had been working on and bolting it shut. Tails then grabs a rag that he had been using to wipe off the oil from his hands and face then made his way up the stairs that lead to his loft. He made his way into the bathroom that was situated on the left side of the room and began to get himself cleaned up. After a couple of minutes of washing the oil off his hands and face Tails then walked back into his bedroom.

He took a glance over towards the safe that resided next to his bed. The Chaos Emerald he had laid inside. He knew very well how the power of the emeralds worked and how they functioned like magnets when attracting one another. He wondered if Infinite knew of this ability and would use it when tracking down the remaining ones that they had. If so he needed to be prepared for anything.

Just then the sound of tools hitting the ground could be heard coming from downstairs. This caught the twin-tailed fox's attention as he shifted his gaze to the balcony. He made his way over to it and looked over the railing. He saw that one of his toolboxes had fallen off the table next to the Tornado and all its contents were sprawled on the floor.

He must've left the toolbox too close to the table's edge. A mistake he's made a few times before. Not thinking anything of it Tails made his way downstairs then began to clean up the tools from off the floor. Putting them back in the box set atop the table. As he was reaching for the final piece, in the corner of his right eye, he saw something move quickly. He shifted his gaze in alert. "What was that?"

He saw nothing. He was letting this whole thing with Infinite get in his head. Maybe he was just tired from working on the Tornado all afternoon and he needed rest. He put the remaining tool back inside the toolbox and set it further away. He took another glance behind him where he thought he saw something move in the shadows then headed back to the staircase. As he neared the stairs he felt a sudden hard and powerful blow to his left side as he was knocked against the wall.

A sharp pain flowed from the back of his head as it bounced off the wall and down to his back. The blow nearly knocking him out. The movement so quick as he was caught completely off guard and pinned against the wall with a powerful force. He felt pressure on his neck as his airway was being blocked by his unknown attacker.

Tails blinked his eyes several times as he tried to push away the blur in his vision. Trying to make out the face of his unknown attacker. The first thing he saw was dark, angered red eyes staring back at him. They looked familiar. He blinked again. This time he saw the color blue similar in shade of Sonic's fur instead it looked smooth with light reflecting off its surface. He knew who his mysterious attacker was.

"M-Metal…" Before the twin-tailed fox could utter another word said robot flung him to the side causing him to hit his back against one of the tables. Knocking all the spare parts on the ground. He landed on his hands and knees. Pain shooting throughout his torso.

Metal Sonic. How did Sonic's lookalike get inside without setting off his security system?

Before he had enough time to process what was going on he saw Metal Sonic charging at him again. This time he was able to escape the oncoming attack as he took flight. His two tails spinning in air. That didn't stop the robotic hedgehog for he used the jet engine on his back to take flight as well. He reached level with Tails and struck with a powerful right punch. Tails brought his arms up to try and block the attack. The robot's metal fist colliding against his forearms and sending searing pain shooting up the rest of his arms. His defenses broke and Metal took advantage of the open opportunity and struck with a three punch combination followed with a hard right knee to his stomach. Knocking the air out of him.

Tails wrapped his arms around his aching abdomen. His face wincing from the pain. Metal Sonic grabbed his twin-tails and spun him three times before flinging him into another one of the tables that surrounded the Tornado. He slid over the top, knocking over the material on top with him, before landing on the other side.

He laid on his front. Trying to fight back against the searing pain that was shooting throughout his entire body. He was no match against Metal he knew that very well. If he didn't want to end up dead he needed to think of something fast. His phone and communicator were upstairs in his bedroom. There was no way he'd be able to get there without taking a beating. Plus he didn't want to risk the robotic hedgehog to catch wind of the Chaos Emerald he had hidden.

Just then he saw as the wooden table was lifted off the ground and Metal Sonic stood over him. Tails managed to push himself up to a sitting position, his left arm wrapped around his waist, and looked up at the robot.

Metal Sonic kept his dark red eyes focused on him as he reached down and grabbed him by his neck once again. Lifting him up to the point where his feet were dangling. Tails tried to pry himself loose as he tried to loosen the robot's hand.

"That's enough Metal," spoke up another. "We need him alive. For the moment at least."

Obeying the words of the other. Metal Sonic released his hold on Tails and the twin-tailed fox fell back to the ground in the same position before being lifted up.

"Now." A shadow appeared behind the robotic hedgehog and Infinite emerged out of it. A purple flame-like glow surrounding him. He kneeled down in front of Tails to be at eyelevel. "If you value your life. **You will tell me where you've hidden the Chaos Emerald."**

Fear overwhelmed the twin-tailed fox as he froze. The appearance of the masked jackal bringing back images of the events from six months ago flashing in his mind. "… It can't be… Infinite."

"You will tell me where you've hidden it fox boy or you will suffer the same fate just like the doctor."

 **Angel Island**

The Master Emerald continued to glow in a pulsing light. Knuckles and Rouge now standing at arm's length away.

"So this has happened before?," asked Rouge. Her tone serious.

"Yes. Before Shadow and Infinite appeared on the island at the same time my ancestor emerged from inside it. It's been peaceful since then."

"Do you think there's a connection?"

"I'm not sure."

"And what about that water god you told me about? Chaos I think you said was his name."

"He didn't follow her out, but I fear that maybe this time it could be him. And if it is then we're in trouble."

Knuckles prayed it wasn't for if Chaos was released into the world once again then it could be the end of all civilization as they know it. For not even Infinite using the power of the Chaos Emeralds would be enough to stand against him.

"We gotta warn the others," said Knuckles.

"Uh Knuckles why's the sky turning dark?," asked Rouge. Her eyes shifted upwards.

Knuckles followed her gaze. He saw dark, grey clouds forming up above. Blocking over the setting sunset and orange and blue skies. For some they would think it to be an approaching thunderstorm, but he knew better. "It's happening again." But what could be causing it he wondered.

 **Station Square**

"Thanks again for dinner Ames," said Sonic.

"You're welcome Sonic. I'm glad you and the others were able to join us," replied Amy.

The two were sitting on a bench just outside the restaurant at the edge of the beach. After dinner Sonic and his friends decided to take a walk by the shoreline as Tikal had never seen the ocean from such a close proximity. She admired the view from the window in the restaurant, so they opted to let her walk its sandy shores before returning to Angel Island.

The two hedgehogs decided to stay behind as Amy was still too tired from their girls day of shopping and Sonic was still stuffed from eating so many chilidogs. They sat in silence for a brief moment and watched the others. Cream and Cheese could be seen building a sandcastle with Silver standing over them. Meanwhile Tikal stood at the ocean's shoreline with her white strapped sandals barely within soaking reach. Blaze stood not too far behind her with her hands crossed over her chest while at the same time taking glances towards Silver who could now be seen being invited by Cream to join them.

It was close to nightfall as the sun could be seen slowly setting over the horizon casting the skies in a mixture of orange and blue color. Rays of yellow fading sunlight peeking over the clouds and reflecting off the ocean's surface. Creating a breathtakingly beautiful view.

"It's so beautiful isn't it," said Amy. Her eyes focused on the magnificent scenery before them. She loved sunsets especially near the ocean when the skies mirrored off the water's surface.

In the past she had always dreamed of being able to share such small intimate moments like this with Sonic. Just the two of them alone relishing in the moment. Either it be a gorgeous sunrise on a hilltop or setting sun by the ocean. As long as they were together was all that mattered. The inner teenaged, boy crazed girl within her was jumping with joy as she was finally able to experience somewhat one of her fantasies. Before she would have done anything to have such a moment like this with her childhood crush and now that she's told herself to mature all that has changed. Or somewhat for she still couldn't deny herself the feelings she still had for him dwelling within her.

"Yeah it is," agreed the blue hedgehog. "So how did Tikal like her first tour of the city?"

"Oh she loved it. She was shy at first and almost everything made her jump, but after explaining to her about all that's changed since her time she really started to enjoy herself."

"You can't blame her for it though. I mean she's been sealed away inside the Master Emerald for over four thousand years. When last she existed this world was more forests and mountains than cities."

"Yeah that's true. I hope she can get accustomed to all this. I mean this is her world now."

"Maybe."

Amy turned her gaze away from her friends and faced Sonic. "What do you mean?"

The blue hedgehog remained silent for a brief moment. The looked on his face no longer displaying his usual demeanor now substituted with complete seriousness. His emerald green eyes looked beyond his friends on the beach towards the crashing waves of the ocean. Not focused on anything in particular as his mind wondered over with everything that's happened.

Tikal's presence inside the Master Emerald was crucial. Chaos still dwelled inside, and the echidna's gentle and pacifist nature was key when it came to keeping the water god at bay. If she was released out into the world could this have consequences not only when it came to Chaos but also when it came to the power of the Master Emerald as well.

"Maybe what Tails said earlier when on the phone with you was true. Who knows how long Tikal can remain outside the Master Emerald. I mean we don't even know how or why she was pulled out in the first place."

"I think you guys are just being paranoid."

"Think about it Amy." He turned and faced her. "Don't you think it's a little strange that all this happened the same time Infinite reappeared with the Chaos Emeralds. She says she doesn't remember anything only that she was forced out. She's flesh and bone. She's alive Amy. Not a spirit. We need to be careful."

"Are you trying to say we can't trust her either?"

"No of course not. I believe her innocence. Besides she's not the violent type. What I'm saying is that something else is at work here or maybe Infinite knows more than he's letting on."

 **Tails Workshop**

Infinite tightens his grip on Tails's neck as he held him up off of the floor. "You're trying my patience fox boy. Where have you hidden your Chaos Emerald! I won't ask again!"

Tails tried to pry the jackal's hand off his neck. His circulation was being cut as he fought hard to try and gasp for air. He was aching with intense pain as he felt like his muscles were torn to shreds and every bone in his body was broken. After he refused to talk Metal Sonic continued beating and throwing him around like a rag doll. Infinite merely watching in amusement. He was running out of time. With each passing second he could feel himself falling closer into unconsciousness. He knew he was no match against both Infinite and Metal Sonic. If he didn't think of something quick he was done for.

He refused to tell him where he had hidden the Chaos Emerald. Both he and Sonic swore to keep it out of the masked jackal's hands. For if he got a hold of all seven then the whole world would fall into complete chaos. More so than before. But he couldn't keep this up forever. There was only so much his body could take.

"Foolish boy. Do you really think you can keep up this little tough act forever. If I wanted to I could crush you in one swift movement, but not until you've told me where you've hidden your Chaos Emerald."

"Y-you won't g-get away with t-this," said Tails through ragged breaths. "S-Sonic will s-stop you."

"Funny. Those were also Eggman's last words before I dealt with him. If you don't tell me what I want to know you will end up just like he did." He tightened his grip a bit more.

Infinite's patience was growing thinner. With each passing second Tails could feel himself falling further and further into unconsciousness. He was running out of time. Infinite wouldn't let him blackout for he still needed him to tell him where he has the Chaos Emerald hidden. He couldn't keep this up. He either keep trying to take a beating and fight for his life or tell Infinite about the safe.

"HE IS NOT AS SPINELESS AS PREVIOUSLY," said Metal Sonic.

"A fools attempt at heroism. Such a pathetic act that will have dire consequences. Once I take your emerald from you I will make an example out of you as well to that blasted blue hedgehog. I will show him what I will do to each and everyone of his pathetic friends before doing away with him. I will make him suffer slowly until I've had my revenge."

"You c-can't beat S-Sonic. You will l-loose just like y-you d-did the last time."

Infinite tightened his grip at the mention of those words. "Stupid boy. I am not the Doctor and I am not the same weakling from before. This time I have the upper hand and with the power of the Chaos Emeralds I will destroy everything and everyone he loves. He will know my pain. He will know my humiliation. He will know what true pain and loss really is."

 _Pain and loss? What is he talking about?_ , thought Tails to himself.

"Now tell me where you've hidden the Chaos Emerald!"

 **Station Square**

"Guys somethings wrong," said Amy. Her phone in hand as she held it out in front of her. "He's not answering. It's not like Tails to do that."

Everyone had gathered back at the restaurant as they stood in the back outside area where they had dined the night before.

"You don't think something happened to him do you Amy?," asked Cream. Concern in her tone.

"Nah. It's Tails. He's probably doing work on the Tornado and isn't anywhere near his phone," replied Sonic. Knowing his best friend very well.

"I don't know Sonic. He knows I was going to be calling him," said Amy. "He never takes this long to answer. Something's wrong."

"You don't think…," said Silver. His words trailing off.

 _Infinite._ "I'm gonna go check on him," said Sonic. "Make sure he's ok."

"Alright," agreed Silver. "Blaze and I will take Tikal back to Angel Island."

Sonic nodded.

"Sonic please let me know that Tails is ok," said Amy.

"I will."

As Sonic prepared to leave a rift opens not too far in front of them and within emerged Shadow with an injured Tails in his arms.

 **That's the end of the chapter. Like always let me know what you think. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	8. Monster

**Next chapter is up. I was planning on posting it earlier but my laptop started acting up. This chapter could've gone two different ways for I had two versions of it. I went with this one and I actually enjoyed writing it. This takes place some time in between the last chapter. I knew I couldn't fill it all in, in the last one so I wrote it to explain how Shadow ended up saving Tails. Thanks to those who continue to fav and review this story. Next chapter will finally focus on the main couple of this story.**

 **Chapter Seven: Monster**

 **Tails Workshop- Prior events**

Infinite tightened his grip on Tails's neck. "Foolish boy. I am not the Doctor and I am not the same careless fool you encountered six months ago. This time I have the upper hand and with the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds I will destroy everything and everyone he holds dear. He will know my pain, my humiliation, and he will know true loss as I have."

 _True loss? What is he talking about?_ Thought Tails to himself.

"Now tell me where you've hidden your Chaos Emerald!," demanded the masked jackal. "Or Metal here will continue his entertainment of beating it out of you."

Tails knew he was running out of time as Infinite's patience was growing thinner by the second. He knew he was at a loss. He was no match against those two and his body couldn't take much more. He could feel himself slowly wanting to fall into unconsciousness but couldn't for Infinite kept forcing him to stay awake until he told him where he hid the emerald. He knew he had no other choice. Though it was dangerous to surrender the gem to him Tails knew there was no other way.

Silence filled the air as neither one said a word. Tails still debating within himself if he wanted to tell Infinite of the emerald's location. After a few seconds passed the twin-tailed fox finally decided to surrender. He slowly began to shift his eyes towards the loft when suddenly he felt the tight grip on his neck loosen and he fell to the ground.

Tails sat up into a sitting position. His left arm wrapped around his aching abdomen while the right massaged his throbbing neck. Slowly opening his eyes he saw Infinite being knocked into one of the walls creating a dent in it.

"What the?," said Tails to himself.

"MASTER!," called out Metal Sonic. Before he could react the robotic doppelganger was hit as well by the unknown attacker. Knocking him through the wall beneath the balcony.

"W-what's going on?," asked Tails in confusion as he sees his attackers being knocked away like nothing.

Just then, as if on cue with his question, a figured appeared in front of him with his back facing him. Looking over the new arrival it didn't Tails long to realize who had come to his aid.

"Shadow?"

Standing before him with his hands gripped into fists and held at his sides was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Can you move?," he asked. As always no sign of emotion in his tone and never once turning to face him as his dark ruby red eyes remained focused in the direction he knocked away Infinite and Metal.

"I-I think so…," replied Tails. He slowly began to get up to his feet. His entire body screaming in excruciating pain as he did so. Pushing it away as he tried not to focus too much on it the twin-tailed fox managed to stand up. "Shadow how did you-"

"Where's the Chaos Emerald you have?" The question interrupting his own and sounding more like a demand.

Tails shifted his attention up towards the loft. "Up there. I have it in a safe."

"Can you get to it?"

"Not very fast and I can't fly. My body hurts too much."

"If I distract those two long enough do you think you can get to it."

"I-I can try."

"Can you or can't you!," snapped Shadow making the twin-tailed fox jump. "I don't need you slowing me down."

Tails knew better than to try the hedgehog's patience. Shadow was nothing like Sonic so he wouldn't hesitate to leave him behind if it meant he was getting in the way of acquiring his target. He might've saved him just now from the clutches of death, but that didn't necessarily mean he did it for his sake. "I can do it."

"Then get ready to move." Shadow gets into a fighter stance position as he could already see both Infinite standing up from where he was knocked away and Metal Sonic emerging from the hole he penetrated through.

Tails remained hidden behind the dark hedgehog. Trying to stay out of his enemies' sights.

Infinite shifted his gaze towards the ebony hedgehog. Like previously all the anger and hatred that arose when in sights with Shadow began to rise within him. "Infuriating hedgehog. Why do you continue to intervene in matters that do not concern you."

"Did you really think you could escape from me that easily," replied Shadow.

"But how? How did you…?"

Shadow pulled out the green Chaos Emerald. "Don't forget you're not the only one who knows how to use the emerald's power."

"Of course." Infinite narrowed his eyes in anger.

Metal Sonic positioned himself in front of Infinite as he prepared to defend his master.

"Still cowering behind others I see," said Shadow. "You really are a pathetic weakling."

 _Worthless… you're weak… Don't ever show your pathetic face around me again,_ Shadow's words echoed in his mind once again causing his rage to rise even higher. The negative energy from the purple Chaos Emerald engulfing him in a flamelike glow. "Foolish hedgehog. I will make you regret those words. You might've been able to escape your demise before, but this time I will ensure to end your life and take the Chaos Emerald from you."

"I'd like to see you try." Challenged Shadow.

"Fool. Your arrogance will be the death of you."

With that said Metal knew it was his cue to attack. He charged towards Shadow at high speeds.

Shadow took a defensive stance. He took a quick glance behind him towards Tails. "Get ready to move."

Tails nodded his response.

Metal struck with a strong right punch which Shadow caught with ease. The ebony hedgehog then counterstruck with a punch using his free hand and sent Metal flying back. Shadow then charged right after him. Rolling into a spin dash.

Using the jet engine on his back Metal Sonic stopped himself then with only a second to spare he sees the oncoming attack and brings his arms up to block. The spin dash hit. The blow so powerful that the robotic doppelganger slid back a bit as he tried to keep the attack at bay. It wasn't long until Metal's defenses were shatter and, taking the open window of opportunity, Shadow unrolled himself and then brought his right hand down to Metal's face and forced him to the ground. The dark hedgehog then shifted his sights to the masked jackal standing not too far in front of him.

The two stared each other down for a few seconds then Shadow sprinted towards him. Infinite, like before, lifted the invisible barrier to block the oncoming attack. Shadow, like previously, used Chaos Control to teleport then reappeared above him, rolling in a spin dash, and struck down. He hit the barrier leaving Infinite unharmed. The ebony hedgehog continued his assault as he unrolled and attacked with a combination of kicks infused with chaos energy to help increase the power behind his attacks. Still the barrier was unaffected. Shadow then jumped back to put some distance between them.

Infinite dropped the barrier and charged towards Shadow. He struck with a combination of punches which the ebony hedgehog dodged.

Finding an opportunity Shadow then grabbed Infinite's right arm when he struck and then countered with his right which Infinite caught with his other hand. The two remained locked as they stared each other down with narrowed, angered eyes.

"You will not win this time hedgehog. For there is no one around this time who can come to save you," said Infinite.

"I don't need anyone to help me defeat you Infinite. For even with the power up you've gained from acquiring the emeralds in your possession that still doesn't make you a match against me."

"And what makes you so confident in that."

"Because I don't rely on borrowed power to attain my victories. Like you did when you abandoned who you were to acquire the power from the Phantom Ruby."

"Look who's talking. For last I recall you rely on the emerald in your possession to be able to summon your chaos powers. We are the same."

Shadow smirked. "No we're not Infinite. That's the difference between you and me. I know who I am, and I don't need the emerald for I am a skilled fighter alone, unlike you. For we both know without the Chaos Emeralds and the Phantom Ruby… you are nothing. That's why your pathetic squad was annihilated by my hands, and this time I'll make sure you die as well."

Anger arose inside the masked jackal causing the emerald's negative power to increase. The flamelike glow returning as memories of his fallen comrades flashed through his mind when they faced Shadow for the first time in Mystic Jungle. The day he surrendered who he was and became Infinite. He swore he would never again return to his weakened self and instead remained focus on becoming stronger. The doctor might've gave him the power to become who he was, but it was Shadow who created the monster he was today.

"Did I strike a nerve," said Shadow. "You really are a pathetic weakling."

"… I'll make you regret your words."

The two broke apart as they jumped back to put some distance between them. Infinite then lifted himself a few feet into the air as black and purple spear shaped bolts of chaos energy, similar to Shadow's Chaos Spear, formed behind him. With one swift motion of his right arm the bolts of negative chaos energy unleashed as they struck towards the dark hedgehog.

Shadow began to sprint towards the masked jackal. Maneuvering himself from side-to-side as he evaded each single one and they struck the ground or walls around him. Destroying everything it touched in a mild explosion. Each energy bolt becoming more and more intense each time as he got closer. As he neared Shadow could already see the masked jackal preparing to raise the invisible barrier to block his next attack. A predictable movement that the ebony hedgehog was already learning the jackal's tactics. Once he was in close enough range Shadow jerked to the right as he began to encircle Infinite. His speed increasing by the second until he became nothing but a red blur. Trapping Infinite with no way to escape.

Infinite, with the invisible barrier lifted, shifted his eye from side-to-side as he tried to locate the dark hedgehog. His actions though in vain as he had lost focus on where Shadow was for his body had blended in with the red circle his speed had created. What was he planning.

After a few seconds passed Shadow struck from the left side in a spin dash. The attack bouncing off the barrier then returning back to the red circle. The attack repeated only this time coming from the right. The outcome the same like previously. Shadow kept this up as he continued to attack the masked jackal from all sides. Increasing in speed. He knew there was only so much Infinite could take before he knew he had to drop the barrier.

Meanwhile, standing a short distance away from them, stood Tails frozen in place. His eyes focused on the fight as he witnessed Shadow handling both Infinite and Metal with ease. Only moments ago he was the one being thrown around like a rag doll and fighting for his life. And now it was his two attackers who were the ones on the defensive. If it wasn't for Shadow, Infinite would've taken the Chaos Emerald from him and finished him off. Though Shadow's intentions weren't fully on saving his life but acquiring the emerald. He was still thankful for the action for it saved his life.

It wasn't long until he finally snapped back to reality and realized that this was his chance to make his way to his loft and get the Chaos Emerald. Shadow had given him an opportunity and he couldn't afford to waste it. Though his body was in excruciating pain he had to push it aside and force his legs to move. This was his chance.

Tails shifted his gaze towards his left where he spotted the staircase that lead up to his loft. Taking a quick glance towards the fight, he then began to make his way towards the stairway.

His actions didn't go unnoticed as Infinite managed to see him move. "Damn it. The emerald!"

Shadow found his open window of opportunity. Infinite's guard was down and the strength on his invisible barrier had weakened. The dark hedgehog struck with one final powerful spin dash and kept pushing against the surface until he finally managed to break it.

This caught Infinite by surprise. "What the?!"

Shadow unrolled himself and stood before the masked jackal. "Focus on me," he said as he grabbed him by the white collar from around his neck and lifted them both up into the air. Once he was close to the workshop's ceiling he spun in midair and struck Infinite with a spin kick sending him crashing down into the floor and breaking it. Creating a large dent. Shadow followed after him and struck down with another spin dash.

Before the attack could hit, and only given a few seconds to react, Infinite backflipped himself out of the dent on the ground to evade Shadow's attack. The dark hedgehog landed on the ground with his right hand gripped into a fist and struck on the ground and on one knee. The two stared each other down once again as their eyes locked in anger.

Taking a quick glance towards his right Infinite could see as the twin-tailed fox neared the staircase. That only meant one thing. That's where the Chaos Emerald was hidden.

"Don't even think about it," spoke up Shadow.

Infinite returned his gaze on the ebony hedgehog. "Plan on saving him are you. Who'd ever thought. You really are soft. And you call me a weakling."

"I don't give a damn about what happens to him. He's the faker's friend not mine but for now I need him alive."

"Foolish hedgehog you really think you can stop me."

"I know I can, and I will. You won't survive this time around Infinite. I intend to finish what I started."

"You fool. There's nothing you can do now. Everything has already been set in motion it's only a matter of time."

"I won't let you destroy this world Infinite."

"I don't think there's anything you can do to stop me hedgehog." The dark energy returned as the black and purple colored spear shaped bolts formed behind him once again then he unleashed them towards Shadow.

"Damn it!" Shadow countered as he unleashed his Chaos Spear as well. The two attacks colliding. They exploded on contact and shrouded the two mobians in dark smoke.

Tails stopped as he reached the bottom of the stairwell and shifted his gaze towards the fight. "Shadow!," he shouted. Concern in his tone.

There was no movement as the workshop was filled in an eerie silence. The dark cloud of smoke enveloped the two fighters as neither one could be seen. Seconds passed and there was still no sign of any movement. Tails hoped Shadow was ok.

Just then, without warning, Metal Sonic flew to where the twin-tailed fox stood. Blocking his way up the stairwell.

"Metal!" He was caught completely off guard. He was so focused on the two fighting in the center of his workshop he forgot all about the robotic doppelganger.

Energy began to charge in the center of Metal Sonic's chest as he prepared for a Plasma Pulse attack.

Tails took a few steps back. Fear clearly in his eyes. He was in no condition to fight and there was no way he'd be able to move fast enough to evade the blast. Could this be the end? How he wished Sonic were here.

Metal reached the required energy needed to unleash his attack. Just as he was about to fire, Shadow appeared using Chaos Control and knocked the robot away before he could unleash the attack.

"Shadow!," said Tails in relief.

"What the hell are you waiting for?! Go!"

"Right." Tails nodded his head then began to make his way up until he reached the loft. He moved pass his bed and went to the right side where he kept the safe. Kneeling down he began to put in the four digit combination to open it. Once the final number was put in there was a successful click as the safe unlocked. Tails opens the door and the Chaos Emerald, encased in a clear square case, was revealed inside. "Alright. Time to get out of here."

The sound of an explosion caught the twin-tailed foxes attention. Grabbing the case he made his way towards the balcony and saw as Shadow was knocked back into the wall. Metal Sonic standing a short distance away from him. His workshop was a mess. There were holes and cracked walls everywhere. Almost completely destroyed as it was being used as a battleground. If this kept up the entire shop would collapse with them inside. They had to get out before that happens.

"Enough!," shouted Infinite. From within the dark cloud of smoke behind Metal Sonic arose the masked jackal in the purple flamelike glow. "I grow tired of this." He slowly lifted himself into the air. The red, blue, and yellow Chaos Emeralds appearing and rotating around him. "It's time I end this once and for all."

"Oh no Shadow," said Tails to himself as he shifted his gaze towards the dark hedgehog. Shadow had risen up to his feet. He didn't appear injured. Just probably a lucky shot from the robotic doppelganger.

Shadow stood his ground. If anything Infinite was going to try the same technique he did back on Angel Island during their first fight. Last time it was thanks to Knuckles and the Master Emerald that the echidna was able to subdue the Chaos Emeralds before he could unleash his attack. This time he had no such luck. There was nothing now that could stop it. If it touched down who knows how much damage would be done.

The dark hedgehog shifted his gaze to the three Chaos Emeralds rotating around the masked jackal. He needed to get his hands on the emeralds in Infinite's possession. But how? He then shifted to the one gripped in his left hand. It's negative energy flowing around him like a flame. He seemed to be relying more on the purple emerald. That was the source of his power. Without it all the power he gained would be diminished.

Multiple dark purple and black energy spheres began to appear around the masked jackal. Another new technique acquired by the Chaos Emeralds negative energy. He could feel his power increasing by the second. The darkness in his heart helping to feed power to the mystical gems. He liked it.

 **Angel Island**

Knuckles and Rouge watched as the Master Emerald continued to pulse in an ominous light.

"The pace is increasing," spoke up Rouge.

"This isn't good. Something's wrong," said Knuckles. He prayed it wasn't Chaos who was disturbed with the abuse in power of the Chaos Emeralds. The water god could sense their power from within the ancient gem and now that Tikal wasn't inside to subdue the creature's rage there was nothing that could be done to keep him inside.

"There's gotta be something we can do," said Rouge as she shifted her gaze towards the echidna.

Knuckles crossed his arms over his chest, closed his eyes, and shook his head. "There's nothing you and I can do." He reopened them and kept his gaze focused on the large emerald. "If it's who I think it is then we're in trouble. For once released then all hell will break loose."

"All this is connected to Infinite isn't it? This water god, Chaos."

"His abuse in using the Chaos Emerald's negative energy could have dire consequences. If Chaos can sense them from inside the Master Emerald then his rage will rise, and Infinite will be his primary target then take it out on the rest of the world."

"Are you serious! Then what are we standing around here for? We have to do something."

"I told you there's nothing we can do. If anyone can subdue Chaos it's Tikal."

"Then we have to get her here and fast. You said your friends have two of the Chaos Emeralds right then make them bring her here."

"I can try calling Amy, but there's no guarantee they can get her here in t-…" His words were cut off as a strong wind began to blow around them. The Master Emerald still pulsing as it began to shine even brighter. "… I think we've just ran out of time."

 **Tails Workshop**

"You call yourself the Ultimate Lifeform. Dr. Gerald Robotnik's greatest creation. **A monster… an abomination… just like me.** "

 _There it is again_ , thought Shadow to himself. Another's voice speaking simultaneously with Infinite's. Could this be caused by the Chaos Emerald's negative power as well. Shadow could see as the ominous purple flamelike glow that engulfed the masked jackal continued to increase into a darker shade. The only visible eye that wasn't shielded by the mask shifting from yellow to green. Just what the hell was going on. "I'm nothing like you."

" **Deny it all you want hedgehog, but the fact remains that you and I were both created to destroy. Monsters. The world will never accept us for who we are. That's why it must be destroyed.** "

"What are you talking about? I thought you wanted revenge for what happened six months ago."

Infinite set a hand on his head as he slowly shook it. What _was_ he talking about? His vision began to blur a bit as he felt a pulsing pain in his head. That was strange. This has never happened before. Could it be a side effect from the emerald's negative energy? No. There was no way. Maybe his body was still exhausted from his last fight and he hadn't given it enough time to fully restore itself. Yeah that had to be it.

Infinite shook away the feeling as his vision realigned. He pushed the dilemma away to be dealt with later then focused his attention on the situation at hand. "No matter," he said more to himself then continued. "Time to end this once and for all. For once you've been erased from this world then your Chaos Emerald will be mine and I will have my revenge." _And my fallen comrades will be avenged._

Shadow took a defensive stance. "That's not going to happen."

"You underestimate me Shadow and that will be your downfall." Moving his right hand forward he began to release each single dark sphere towards Shadow.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow unleashed his own attack as the light spear-shaped bolts collided with the oncoming dark energy spheres. The attacks hit causing a loud explosion and making the workshop walls rattle.

Tails grabbed onto the railing for support and gripped his arm around the glass case for it almost slipped. At this rate he didn't know how much more his workshop could take.

Within the debris Shadow could spot Infinite's location as the purple flames and three rotating Chaos Emeralds lightened his form. Using the cloud for cover he began to make his way towards the masked jackal. More of the dark spheres began to appear around him.

What appeared like static electricity appearing around him, Shadow fired another barrage of spear-shaped bolts. Infinite spotted the oncoming assault and used his energy spheres to counter and the two collided once again creating another powerful explosion. Finding an opening, Shadow broke through the smoke and attacked with a combination of chaos infused punches and kicks. Infinite spotted him in time and blocked each one. Shadow then disappeared using Chaos Control and reappeared on the ground.

Once there he was caught nearly off guard as Metal Sonic charged towards him at high speeds. He brought both of his arms up just in time to block a punch from Sonic's robotic doppelganger. Then the assault continued as he resumed with a barrage of punches which Shadow dodged and blocked. Shadow then grabbed onto one of Metal's arms when he tried to punch again, spun him three times, then launched him into the air towards Infinite. The robot managed to stop himself midair then spun into a ball like Shadow and struck with a spin dash of his own. Shadow did the same. The two struck towards each other. Their strikes causing them to bounce off one another repeatedly. After one final strike they broke apart and landed on the same sides where they started.

Unbeknownst to Shadow the attack was merely a distraction for once his attention was merely focused on Metal, Infinite used the opportunity to attack the hedgehog with more dark spheres. By the time Shadow noticed it was too late. Metal brought his arms up to block as the energy spheres struck towards Shadow. They connected with their intended target and exploded right after.

"No Shadow!," shouted Tails.

Dark smoke surrounded the area once again. Silence filled the tense air as neither one made a move. Infinite kept his eye focused on the spot where Shadow was last seen. A few seconds passed then finally. "So it is true what they say about you hedgehog. You really are a monster."

"Look who's talking," replied Shadow as he could be seen rising to his feet within the smoking debris.

"You're a fool. You're merely delaying the inevitable. I already told you no matter what you do it won't change a thing. My plans already in motion and **darkness will soon shroud over this world and destroy everything in its path.** "

"Not as long as I'm here. As long as I'm still breathing you will never be able to collect the remaining three Chaos Emeralds."

"Oh really and yet you two brought two of them right to me. Make it easy on yourselves and just give them to me. I promise I'll make your deaths quick. Well the fox boy's I will, but you Shadow will suffer the most of all for what you did to my squad."

"You're still hanging on to that. You'll gain nothing killing me. You're squad's dead and believe me if I could I'd do it again, but this time I'd make sure you died as well."

"How dare you. Those were my brothers and you make a mockery out of their deaths."

"They were a joke just like their leader. Weak and pathetic. At least they didn't sell themselves out for power and a mask."

"You'll pay for that. It's time I end this." Infinite brought his right arm up, opened palmed, then began to gather energy.

Shadow recognized this attack. If the blast hits who knows how much damage would be caused. One technique came to mind, but that would require a sacrifice for if the attack didn't work he would be left vulnerable for a counterattack. But there seemed to be no other option. For keeping the remaining emeralds out of Infinite's hands was a top priority. He was too much of a threat.

He took a glance towards Tails. First things first though. He teleport using Chaos Control and reappeared next to Tails. Catching him by surprise.

"Ah! Shadow."

Using the green Chaos Emerald he opened a rift. "It'll take you outside. Now go," he ordered.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Just go." He handed Tails his green Chaos Emerald. Though he would never do such a thing, but for now he saw no other choice.

Tails looked down as he stared at the green gem. He hesitated for a brief moment for he knew how important the emerald was for Shadow when it came to his chaos powers, but he understood why it had to be done. After a few seconds he finally took the gem and jumped into the rift. It closed right after.

Shadow turned to face the masked jackal who continued to gather energy into the large black and purple ball over his head. Closing his eyes he began to focus. Images from his dark past flashed through his mind. The invasion on the Space Colony ARK, the capture of the doctor… the death of Maria. He could feel all his anger and rage returning to him. All the pain and loss he endured at the hands of those he now worked for. Dr. Robotnik's words echoing in his head. _All of you ungrateful humans, who took everything away from me, will feel my loss and despair!_ The words repeated over and over again. He could feel the power of negative chaos energy being absorbed from the ones Infinite had in his possession. He didn't need to be necessarily touching the gems to take their power. Just being in close proximity was enough.

His actions didn't go unnoticed. The masked jackal felt the negative energy emanating from the dark hedgehog. "What is this?"

"You want to see true dark chaos energy," spoke up Shadow as red chaos energy began to surround his entire body in a way similar to Infinite's. "Allow me to show what true darkness really is."

"Do your worse. It won't be enough to stop me! Now die!" Infinite released the ball of energy towards Shadow. Metal Sonic was protected by one of his invisible barriers so he wouldn't be caught in the blast.

"Chaos… Blast!" He unleashed the attack. A powerful blast of negative Chaos energy being released. The two attacks collided causing a powerful explosion.

 **Outside the Workshop**

The rift opens at a far enough distance from the workshop and Tails stepped out of it. The injured twin-tailed fox landed on the ground on all fours as the glassed case holding the silver Chaos Emerald shattered landing next to the green one. He felt excruciating pain shooting throughout his entire body. With his adrenaline gone all the pain from before had returned to him. He took slow deep breaths for it hurt to even breathe. It then hit him he survived. After all the beating he endured at the hands of Metal and Infinite he was still alive. Banged up but alive, nonetheless. He let out an exhaled breath of relief. Then he remembered who he should be thankful for, for saving his life.

"Shadow," he said with concern in his tone. He looked over his left shoulder behind him and saw as his entire workshop was completely destroyed. Where his home once stood now replaced with rubble and debris. "Shadow what did you do?"

The twin-tailed fox forced himself up to his feet. The two emeralds cradled in his arms. He remained motionless for a brief moment. His eyes never leaving the spot where his workshop once stood. Waiting to see if he could see any signs of Shadow. Seconds passed and nothing. Then just as he was about to lose hope he finally saw movement.

Shadow laid on the ground motionless. His body was weak. All his strength gone as he used every ounce of Chaos energy he had to stop Infinite's attack from landing. The sacrifice required for the technique to work. He only ever used it as a last resort which was rare for there were hardly any beings on the planet worth using it on who could give him a challenge. Until today. But was it enough? Did he succeed?

"Shadow!" He heard a voice called out to him.

Looking over to his left side he spotted Tails limping towards him. He thought he told him to get away. Why was he still here?

"Shadow you're ok," said Tails as he approached the injured hedgehog. "That's a relief. I really thought we lost you that time."

"I'm immortal remember," replied Shadow. "I can't die."

Tails kneeled down on one knee as he slowly helped Shadow sit up to a sitting position. "Oh yeah I forgot."

"What the hell are you still doing here kid? I told you to get the hell out of here."

"I wasn't going to leave you behind. Regardless of how you feel about the rest of us Shadow we're still a team, and we leave no one behind."

"Spare me your little friendship speech."

"Anyway come on let's get out of here. Can you move?"

Just as Tails was helping Shadow to his feet a familiar sound was heard coming from the opposite side of where they were. The two turned around to see what was the source and to their shock Infinite emerged out of the rubble. A red aurora of energy surrounding his entire form as the Phantom Ruby on his chest was pulsing with power. The masked jackal was breathing heavily. Anger clear in his eye as he was furious at being out best once again. He could feel the familiar feeling of having the power of the ruby flowing through him. It's power becoming one with him.

"Damn it," said Shadow. "Why won't you just die already you son of a bitch."

"You can't kill what's already dead and I could say the exact same thing about you hedgehog." Multiple small cubes began to appear around him. Molding them into spear like forms.

"Isn't that…" Tails couldn't finish his sentence as he recalled exactly what would happen if they touched those cubes.

"Yeah," replied Shadow.

"You're powers all drained Shadow. Which means it's over. I'll kill you both and take your Chaos Emeralds!" With that said he unleashed the spear-shaped cubes.

"Run!," yelled Shadow at Tails as he pushed him out of the way and the one headed towards them passed right in between them. The others hitting the ground around them.

"No not without you this time," said Tails. He helped Shadow to his feet once again, draped the hedgehog's right arm over his shoulder and began to run as fast as his injured legs could take them. He tried his best to dodge the oncoming attacks, but it was becoming harder as their bodies couldn't move fast enough. One struck the ground behind them and knocked them down. They laid on their fronts.

"It's over," said Infinite as he prepared to deliver the finishing blow.

Shadow looked over towards the jackal and then back towards Tails. The kid was unconscious. He then spotted the green and silver Chaos Emeralds in between them. There was one shot, but did he have enough strength to do it.

"Your Chaos Emeralds are mine!" Infinite fired more of the spear shaped cubes.

Using all what little strength he had left he reached for the emeralds with one hand and the other set on Tails. "Chaos… Control!" With that the two teleported.

"No!," shouted Infinite in anger. The two, along with the emeralds, were gone. "Damn it!" Infinite fell to his hands and knees as the aurora from the Phantom Ruby dispersed. He breathed heavily as the power was taking a toll on his body.

Just then Metal Sonic, who hadn't suffered too much damage for he was protect by Infinite's invisible barrier, approached him and stood on his left side. "WE MUST GO MASTER. YOUR BODY NEEDS TIME TO HEAL."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Where are the other emeralds?"

Metal Sonic held out the red, blue, purple, and yellow Chaos Emeralds in his arms.

"Good. Let us return." He then shifted his gaze to the spot where Shadow and Tails once were. "This isn't over hedgehog. I will take those emeralds and I will have my revenge."

 **Angel Island**

The Master Emerald continued to shine in a blinding light.

Knuckles knew what was coming and wasn't exactly sure how to go about with it. He looked over towards Rouge who was using her right arm to shield her eyes. In quick movement he pulled her into his arms, carried her in a bridal style, and jumped out of the way. They landed a few steps away from the bottom step of the altar.

Not long after the light shined even brighter and a couple seconds later it faded.

"What happened?," asked Rouge. Still in Knuckles's arms.

"I'm not sure," he replied.

The two then looked at each other. Knuckles, realizing what he had done and was still holding the bat girl in his arms, blushed then set her down slowly. "Uh sorry about that."

"Aww well aren't you the sweet one. Trying to save me."

"What! Don't even think about it. I was only trying to get us out of the way. That's all."

"Then why were you blushing."

"I was not!"

"Uh yeah you were. You're so cute when you blush."

"Don't try my patience bat girl!"

Rouge merely laughed.

Just then Knuckles saw movement atop the altar. All seriousness returning to his face.

Rouge noticed the action. "What is it? Is it that thing?"

"Quiet," he told her.

Silence fell upon the Shrine of the Master Emerald for a few seconds then a figure began to form. Not long after that the Water God Chaos took form. Its back turned to the echidna and bat. It remained motionless for a brief moment for it seemed to be getting it's bearings. Once it realized it was no longer inside the Master Emerald it turned and the first thing he saw was Knuckles and Rouge standing at the bottom of the altar.

"What… is that?," asked Rouge.

"That's Chaos. The original guardian of the Master Emerald."

 **Chaos has finally been released from the Master Emerald once again. It's intentions unknown. As for Infinite, the masked jackal has failed to get his hands on the two Chaos Emeralds held by Shadow and Tails. With his power weakened he has no other choice but to retreat for the time being. Time is still of the essence as whatever plan the jackal has up his sleeve has already been set in motion. Will Sonic and his friends be able to stop him in time? And with the return of Chaos. The danger has only escalated.**

 **Like always let me know what you think. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
